Heal me
by DameDitta
Summary: Santana and Brittany are determined to relieve Puck of his loneliness by finding him love, love in the form of one, Kurt Hummel. But what they don't realize is just how bad Puck really is. "Can you heal me please" Puck begged as a steady flow of tears streamed his face. "I think I can Noah, I'm definitely going to try" Kurt reassures. Set after/during Props. S03. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Brittanna's Plan

**Title: Heal Me**

**Pairing: Puck/Kurt SLASH**

**Rating: M, for Language and Smut? (I question smut as I've never written it, makes me cringe writing it, love reading it, but writing it is different, but i shall try if the story calls for it... and come on, its a Puck centered story, course it's gonna involve sexy times, though I shall warn you before hand, just in case)**

**Disclaimer: Not know why we have to write this stupid things, but evidently I'm not Ryan Murphay, if i was, i wouldn't be writing fanfic, but instead portraying this on the show.**

**PS. Please review if you got a spare minute, unless you're a writer yourself, you have no idea how much they help steer you in the right direction and motivate you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Brittana to the rescue.**

"Dude, Puck just got his ass kicked and thrown in the dumpster by Rick the Stick" Finn Hudson shouted to nobody in particular as he stormed in the choir room at the beginning of Glee.

Everyone was preoccupied, doing their own thing when the dopey giant boy entered the room. Santana Lopez's head quickly shot up upon hearing this news, her eyes narrowed on Finn.

"Why?" The Latina asked as she looked around the room, observing the other Gleeks completely ignore the new gossips, much to her annoyance. The fact that nobody other than Finn showed any sort of emotion to the news that their fellow club member just got beat up wasn't surprising to Santana, but still seriously annoyed her. She and Puck had been friends since forever, maybe even before the badass befriended Frankenteen and the pair even lost their virginities to each other back in 8th grade. Their friendship may be volatile and polluted with dramas, sexts, random hook-ups, bastard children and switching teams but one thing that remained was loyalty. Puck was fiercely protective and loyal to Santana and vice versa.

"Because the guy is a dick and nobody really likes him?" Sugar spoke up, eyes remaining on her phone as she texts, probably her father for more cash. The other Glee club members nodded their heads in agreement and a few had the nerve to laugh. "Sorry, Asparagus" she finished, no sounding remotely sorry at all.

At this, Santana blood, which was already simmering from the news that her closes friend got done in, finally boiled over. She calmly kissed Brittany and gently removed the blond from her lap, much to the displeasure of the ditzy cheerio who was busy making origami figures from sheet music for her freakishly obese cat, Lord Tubbington.

Once Santana got to her feet, she smoothed down her black skin tight dress and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. None of the glee kids paid her any attention (sans Britt and Finn) as she delicately picked up the chair she was previously sitting on and with great ease, threw it across the choir room, causing the remaining students to jump and look directly at the angered woman.

"Fucking cunts, the lot of you. Bowtie Blaine gets slushied by some gay Barbie and we go all Spy kids on their arse. Barbara gets egged by her psycho ex and we become over determined to destroy his choir, Lady Hummel gets thrown around the place and we all go Karate kid on Karosky's ass, but the second Puck gets attacked, we just bat a fucking eyelid? Not on my watch" Santana screamed, her voice cracked with emotion. The serious double standards in her group was disgusting and she would take the opportunity to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on them while Mr. Shue was out of the room, probably trying to get his dick wet by a certain big eyed, ginger neat freak.

"Why did he get beat up?" Kurt asked, much to everyone's surprise, well maybe not everyone, Santana had always known Lady Hummel was very anti-bullying, given the fucked up year he had last year with his gay teddy bear stalker.

"Because he came to the school wearing a dress and called himself Lola" Finn answered, obviously channelling Santana's loyalty and anger, Point to Frankenteen in Satan's books. "And the only reason he wore that damn dress was because he thought he was helping the team with the whole Unique thing"

Rachel Berry, threw her hand over her mouth and started tearing up, which was so obviously fake that it was sickening. Her reaction was simply because she was trying to 'care' about all team members instead of only herself, plus seeing her fiancés anger probably called for the supportive wife role.

Blaine simply casted his eyes down and slowly shook his head as if to say 'what a shame'. Santana didn't even care for his opinion anyway, the bowtie kleptomaniac never spoke to Puck, not once. Besides she was still pissed at him for not even thanking her when she went to confront Sebastian Smythe for him a couple of months back. To Santana, Blaine was simply a fucktard who clung to tightly to Kurt, dragged him down and tried steal his spotlight.

Speaking of Kurt, his reaction was somewhat better and much more appreciated by the Latina, he just simply stared his baby blues into Finns eyes, clenched his fists and tensed his jaw. The action proved that he genuinely cared about the situation and yet didn't over do it by going all drama queen up in this joint.

Quinn looked simply fed up of the whole thing, Puck and his badass, trouble making ways. The jocks and their need to demonstrate authority with fists and the lack of love from the others to her baby daddy. Why couldn't you love him Quinn, instead of being pissed off that others don't. That man who is currently somewhere battered and bruised, loved you and all your bitchy crazy and you just broke his heart and throw that bastard child away to someone you met two minutes prior in the hospital. Thinking of Puckerman's location -

"Where is he? I wanna see him" Lopez snapped at Finn, venting her anger out on him as she usually did, luckily Frankenteen had somewhat become immune to Santana's rage and didn't even flinch when being addressed so spitefully. Another point for the dork.

"Home, with Sarah and his mum. Coach Beiste cleaned him up and gave him the rest of the day off while she dealt with Rick. I phoned him, but he told me he didn't want any visitors and he'll be in tomorrow" He replied, addressing the whole room, which was completely unnecessary considering no one was paying attention anymore, except for Santana, Britt and Kurt. Point to Lady Hummel. Brittany had to listen and be concerned, Puck was her girlfriends closest friend, but Kurt had no reason to still show concern, apart from the whole bullying bit, but concern was concern either way, and Santana was completely grateful for it.

888888888

"You're still upset about Moses aren't you?" Brittany stated while the two girls were locked away in the blondes bedroom that night. Both had just finished a massive meat feast pizza and currently laid sluggishly on the bed, waiting for their movements to become less lethargic so they could get their wanky on.

"Noah, babes. Puck's first name is Noah sweetie, not Moses" Santana reminded her girlfriend while she gently brushed the blonde hair, which currently lay in her lap. "And yes, I am. I'm angry and upset."

"Why are you angry? Puck looked after himself and didn't get knocked about to badly" Brittany tried a reassuring smile from the brunettes lap, but it never reached her eyes. The fact to the blonde was taking this seriously, brought comfort to Santana.

"Because he's lonely and nobody cares. His two best friends both have somewhat deserted him since finding partners, I have you and Finchel is still sickeningly strong. But Noah doesn't have that person, the girl to love him and keep him safe and put him in line and rid him of his lonely existence" If Santana had said that to anyone other than Brittany and with such raw emotion behind it, she would shoot herself in the face, but that was truly how she felt, yet she was powerless to do anything about it.

"Well, why don't we find him that person?"

"What?

"I mean, Puck isn't going to go looking for them, he's never felt that to know what it's like to miss it, so for now he knows no different and presumes loneliness is the normal for him. So why don't we find him someone to love who will love him back equally" Brittany declared, pulling herself up off her girlfriends lap and sitting on her own legs while looking at her beautiful woman in front of her.

"How? Puck's had most of the girls at school and the cougars in this town, they only use him for sex, they don't care about him in the way he needs it" Santana said, ad the began to brush her own hair as opposed to Brittany's.

"Who said it has to be a girl, why can't it be Kurt Hummel?" Brittany whispered as if she might be overheard if she spoke any louder. Both the statement and the whispered action received a frown from the Latina.

"Puckerman is straight sweetheart".

"So were we, until we found each other I mean. Puckie isn't much different from us. We used to fuck and use guys for comfort and we were fucking miserable, once we took that leap and started showing our friendship through our lady kisses we realised our platonic love wasn't so platonic after all. And here we are, realising that we love each other more than anyone else when once upon a time we would of thought the idea was ridiculous. We are a miracle baby, lets share it with Puck as to cure his loneliness and broken heart" Brittany stated, resuming her forming position and laying back on her girls lap.

"You really are the smartest, most caring person I know Britt. I love you so much" Santana stated, relishing in the love and warmth that flowed through her body for the girl her heart belonged to. Yeah Brittany can be incredibly ditzy and live in her own world, but she understood people better than anyone, and as crazy as it sounded, with Noah 'womanizing-badass-straight up' Puckerman turning gay, the reality is, if you look at living proof with Brittana, it could possibly work. "But Kurt is already taken darling, as much as that Plaine Anderson annoys me, I'm not going to break them up and the off chance that Puck decides to try a cock out"

"We don't have to get Puck and Kurt together in a relationship straight away, that won't work. We can introduce them into a friendship, a proper friendship outside of Glee. Kurt has super soft lips and is an awesome kisser and Pucks kind of a man whore, so sooner or later he is gonna wanna kiss him. Add that sexy kiss with pure loyalty and respect that Kurt always has and they are bound to fall in love" Brittany smiled and leaned up to steal a chaste kiss from Santana.

"We've still got a warbler in the equation though"

"Not necessarily, Blaine's already having issues with Kurt graduating and he's gonna cheat on Kurt, if he goes to New York, with a guy called Eli. C from Grindr or facebook"

Santana frowned and narrowed her eyes on the blonde "and how do you know this"

"Lord Tubbington told me a couple of weeks ago, although I did catch him buying crack from stoner Brett the other day, so he could have been high, I suppose" Brittany said, snuggling deeper into Santana's lap and letting sleep overtake her.

Santana just sat there, with her back against the bed frame, rethinking and analyzing everything her woman had just said, not the whole Physic stoned cat that travels into the future bit, for obvious reasons, but the rest of it. Hummel was one of the friendliest people she knew, plus she knew that Lady Lips thought Noah was hot, because come on, who doesn't. If Puck ever found love with someone who would love him back, than Puck would make an excellent boyfriend, way better than oblivious, cling-on, take the role my boyfriend wanted, Blaine Devon Anderson. If Puck took the risk to let his guard down around Kurt and actually showed him the real Noah, and Kurt became comfortable in the 'studs' presence, then there was every possibility they would fall in love and help heal each other of their issues and woes.

That's it, as of tomorrow, operation 'love pummel' was about to begin. Watch out boys, Auntie Snix's is about, and she gone gets what she wants.

* * *

Should I Continue?

DameDitta


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Thanks for the reviews peeps, totes appreciate them.

Warning: Smut ahead and trigger warning (never written smut before so PLEASE tell me where I went right and where I went wrong)

Disclaimer: I'm not going to write this for every chapter, I think its rather obvious I wont be owning Glee from now until I finish this fic, if I did own Glee, Noah Puckerman wouldn't have a shit ride, plus all scenes involving him would require him to be naked.

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken

Puck had always been known as a badass, the resident stud who fucked and chucked girls and had no emotional depth what-so-ever. It was a lie he had created ever since his old man had left all those years ago. Never get emotionally attached in fear of getting hurt and having the ones you love hurt you so bad. The people who he cared for, all ended up leaving him. Quinn Fabrey had stolen his heart and hopes of being a father and destroyed them, Lauren Zisses had got away very slowly and probably never liked him anyway considering he wasn't mixed raced (despite his bronze complexion), Shelby Cocoran had also destroyed his chance of having a family and fucked off back to New York, with his Beth in tow and his two best friends had left his side to eat pussy, respectively. So that's how Noah Puckerman found himself alone in his bathroom, eyeing a bottle of his mothers pain killers.

It's not that Puck wanted to end his life, but he didn't know what else to do, he simply didn't want to deal with his shitty lonely life anymore. He knew he wasn't going to graduate McKinely, knew he would be alone forever and end up in jail or dead, so why wait out the inevitable? It's not like anyone would give a fuck if he killed himself, Santana would be upset for a while but Britt would see her through it, Finn would mope around for a while until his wedding to his Jewish princess, his mother probably wouldn't notice considering how drunk she always was and everyone else barely acknowledged his existence.

It was his little sister, Sarah, who caused him hesitation. He couldn't leave her alone, with a waste of space mother as her sole provider, because without Noah, Sarah would feel and be just as lonely as he was right now.

He had understood Dave Karosky's need to end it all, realising you have no way out, no light at the end of the tunnel was something Puck had felt for a long time. It wasn't no pussy thing like Mr. Shue wanting to dive off a building for cheating off a test, this was an ongoing thing for Noah, it had slowly destroyed his soul with each blow that came in his life.

Looking in the mirror of this bathroom cabinet, the badass noticed he was crying. Though he wasn't surprised, he's daily tears served as a reminder that he was well and truly alive and living through this pain. Those tears were welcome and had become his only comfort. He had no problem crying when alone, he was human after all, to go through all the shit he had and not shed a tear would be fucked up in itself. Unfortunately the tears wouldn't just fall for 2 minutes until he felt better, no, these tears invaded his life every night until he passed out from exhaustion, they reminded him that he was broken.

The tears were no longer welcome now though, his life was no longer liveable so with that he decided it was time to go, end it all. He picked up the pills from the bathroom shelf and placed them in his letterman jacket pocket and strolled back into his bedroom where a bottle of vodka was waiting for him under his bed.

As he walked into his room, skilfully dodging all the dirty junk that littered his floor, he ducked under his king sized bed and pulled the alcohol out and grasped it tightly as he stared down at his saviour. In a couple of hours, thanks to this drink and the pills, he wouldn't be suffering anymore, he would be free from the pain and lonely that came with being Noah Puckerman.

He thought of leaving a note to those who cared, but had no idea of what to jot down as his final thoughts. He couldn't tell Santana or Finn that it wasn't their fault because that would only make them think that it was. But it truly wasn't, he didn't hate his best pals for finding love, yeah he was jealous as fuck, but he didn't hate that they found love. Telling his ma that she shouldn't feel guilty would only make her feel so, which would cause her to drink more and neglect Sarah further. So with that knowledge, he left the cliché note unwritten. Those who truly cared for him would understand anyway.

As he pulled the painkillers out of his pocket he heard his phone alerting him to a text message. Letting out a exasperated sigh, he leaned over his bed and picked up his blackberry from the bed side table to see the message was from Hummel. Confused, Noah let his curiosity win out as he opened the received text.

Puck, thank you for today, trying to get me out of that porcelina ordeal and sorry for the repercussions of it. When things became truly shit for me, I was advised to have courage and now I'm passing that advice onto you. Stay strong. See you tomorrow - Kurt

What the fuck was that about?! He didn't fool himself that the dumpster fight would have gotten around the school but for Hummel of all people to show his support was fucked up in itself. Kurt Hummel had once been the victim of his hate for years once upon a time. Noah, or should I say Puck, had done pretty much the same as the hockey player did to him to Kurt for years. Torturing to young countertenor with slushies, dumpster dives and locker pushes had become a way to lash out his rage, rage caused not because of Hummel himself, but his own self loathing.

Yet here Kurt was, advising him to be strong, just like Kurt apparently had when faced with the cunts at the school, hell in this whole fucking cow town. Kurt had found a way to survive everything and was now trying to help Noah survive when no-one else was. Of course, Hummel had no idea of the situation Puck was currently in, pain killers in one hand, his phone in the other, a bottle of vodka wedged between his legs and eyes swimming with unshed tears, but the young diva had still noticed Puck and even thanked him for his help.

He needed to apologise to that kid for all the shit he put Kurt through, seriously. He had half heartedly muttered an apology to him back in sophomore year after experiencing his first dumpster dive due to his lack of Mohawk, but he didn't really mean it. Instead he simply stopped the shit he did to Kurt as a way of apology. He needed to tell the boy exactly how shit he felt for putting him through that crap before he down the bottle of pills and drink. Needed to let him know that he didn't do all that shit out of malice but simply as an output for his own self hate.

Unbeknownst to the flamboyant boy, Kurt has just bought Noah an extra day of life. Tomorrow he would set his affairs in order, he would apologise to Kurt, remind Santana, Finn and Sarah that they had done the best to keep him strong and he would forever appreciate it and then he would come home and finish the deed he planned for tonight. Hiding both pills and vodka under his bed, Noah laid down, on top of his sheet, fully dressed and let his tears send him into sleep.

* * *

Kurt Hummel set his phone down on his bed after sending an encouraging text to Puck. The fact that the bully had become the bullied should have brought him slight satisfaction to see the roles reversed, instead it just made him sad. Puck hadn't bullied him in over 2 years now and after he's failed attempt earlier at dressing like a god awful ugly arse girl for the sake of the team, or Kurt specifically, the fashionista thought the badass deserved recognition for his attempt and sympathy for his eventual smack down due to it.

"Blaine, I want to have sex tonight" Kurt declared to his boyfriend who was currently sitting on his couch in the corner of his bedroom, playing angry birds on his phone. Upon Kurt's declaration, Blaine looked up at his boyfriend and chuckled nervously at the serious gaze he received.

"Babe, not tonight" Blaine stated, letting out a genuine yawn "I'm exhausted" The boy continued as he walked sluggishly from the couch to the bed to join his love. He smoothed out his black silk pyjama's and climbed in the bed, dragging Kurt down with him. "Lets just snuggle"

"Blaine" Kurt sighed "we snuggle all the time, we haven't had sex in two months. I'm 18, I'm a guy and I'm horny" the dreaded lesbian bed death had truly sunk in now, and as much as Kurt loved his boyfriend, the love was slowly but definitely moving from romantic to platonic.

It upset him to think such a thing, but the truth is, Blaine bored him. Their relationship wasn't much different from their friendship, apart from the random sex he would get if and when he was lucky enough. The reality was Blaine was more of a fuck buddy then a boyfriend, never kept him on his toes and barely ever challenged him. Blaine Devon Anderson was simply too sweet.

"I'm going to address the giant gay elephant in the room that we have been dancing around for a while now" Kurt decided, grabbing Blaine's hands tightly. The only reason he stayed with Blaine for so long so fear of being lonely and losing sex on demand. But both boys needed more, they needed passion, and neither could provide it for the other and to prolong the inevitable was simply ridiculous.

"We're breaking up aren't we?" Blaine asked, sounding deflated but not seriously upset.

"I'm sorry" Kurt winced, he had never broken up with someone before, hell he never had anyone to break up with, ever. Not including that fucked up situation with Brittany a couple of years ago, the blonde pretty must had forgot their faux relationship as soon as it started.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to call it quits with his first love, after all it was 1ate and the boy was meant to be staying over. If this ended in a fight then things would be severely awkward since the hazel eyed boy would be around for another 7 hours at least until they departed at school.

"Don't apologise Kurt" Blaine insisted, pulling the diva in for a hug "this day has been on the horizon for weeks, with you moving to New York at the end of summer anyway, this was bound to happen. I have one request though, well two actually" Kurt nodded for Blaine to continue so he did, gently fiddling with the blue eyed boys pyjama buttons to expose his pale porcelain chest. "Number one, never go looking for a best friend, because I will always fill that role. I love you so much and I refuse to leave your life, I get to criticise your life choices, interrogate future boyfriends and be best man at your wedding"

"And the second request?" Kurt asked as he buried his head in the crook of his now ex boyfriend's neck, unshed tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Make love to me one final time, consider it break up sex" Blaine chuckled nervously, cupping Kurt's face in his hands causing the young man to look at him. His thump pads slowly caressed the tears that fell out of blue-green orbs that soaked the countertenors cheeks. As blue eyes met hazel, a silent confirmation was said and Blaine lent in a placed a deep kiss on Kurt's mouth as he slipped the pyjama top off the pale boy's shoulders.

Kurt pushed into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Blaine's tongue invade his as he let a hand rest in the ex warblers damn washed hair. Pushing him down on the bed so Blaine's back was comfortably buried into the mattress, Kurt climbed on top of him and rested in-between his ex's legs, never once broking the loving kiss.

Fiddling with the waistline on Blaine's pants and gently tugging them down, causing the hazel eyed boy to arch himself upwards to help Kurt remove his offending piece of clothing, exposing his now leaking cock. Kurt finally unlatched his lips from Blaine's to suck on his own digits to lube them up with his own saliva. Blaine let out a low moan as he desperately searched for friction, finding it as his weeping tool brushed against Kurt's clothed erection.

Satisfied his fingers were wet enough to do the deed, Kurt released his digits from his warm mouth and placed them against his Best friends tight opening. Relaxing Blaine with chaste pepper kisses to the neck, Kurt's index and middle fingers breach to tight ring of muscle as he slowly pushed them slowly further into him.

Letting out a lust filled growl, Blaine grabbed Kurt's perfectly styled hair and pulled him up so their lips meet once more. Kurt's finger began to plough in and out of the tight heat at a fast pace, occasionally scissoring and stretching Blaine's wet hole and crooking his fingers to brush against the other boys sensitive prostrate, causing Blaine to let out high pitched gasps and tears to build in his eyes. His hips gyrating to meet each one of Kurt's thrust, making himself unashamedly fuck himself against the divas fingers.

Once both were satisfied that Blaine was ready for Kurt's now aching member, he removed his fingers, ignoring the whine of protest of Blaine at the lost of feeling and quickly pulled his pants down, freeing his hard thick cock and lining it up against the heat of Blaine's entrance.

Catching Blaine's lips in his teeth and nibbling softly, Kurt thrust his hips slowly forward, causing the head of his cock to become swallowed by the tight heat of the hazel eyed boys hole. Taking his time for Blaine to adjust to the fullness he was now experiencing, Kurt slipped further and further in until his balls were now rested against Blaine's ass.

The ex Warbler clawed at the porcelain skin on Kurt's back and brought his legs up to wrap around the ex cheerios slender waist, silently giving him permission to begin moving. Eyes never leaving each other, Kurt pulled back far enough so only the head of his steel hard cock was still engulfed by the tight muscle and then thrust back inside with more force, hitting Blaine's prostate completely.

Blaine bite down hard on his bottom lip to contain his screams of pleasure as his friend continued to pound into him, brushing his sweet spot every time and making his head spin. Kurt may have once upon a time been a bit prudish and lacking in sex appeal, but once he finally gave into his desires, he had unleashed a monster, although his lack of knowledge and experience, Blaine could safely say that Kurt Hummel was fucking fantastic in bed.

Feeling his climax soon approaching from the deep pool of heat curling in his stomach, Kurt reached down and grabbed Blaine's neglected cock and began stroking it hard in time with his own thrusts, spitting on it to provide extra lubrication.

Clenching hard on Kurt's shoulders, Blaine let out a final low groan as his body tense up and his orgasm ripped out of him, causing his warm white liquid to spray between the two of them, his muscles in his ass tightly almost painfully, cause Kurt to fall over the edge as well, filling the younger boy with his essence of his hot lust.

Collapsing on top of his now ex boyfriend, Kurt tried to get his breathing under control and slowly released himself from Blaine's well fucked entrance. Once able to move from his post orgasmic state, Kurt rolled over and let Blaine wrap his arms around him from behind, creating a safe cocoon in his embrace.

"Goodbye Kurt" Blaine muttered, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of the fashionista's neck.

"Goodbye Blaine" Kurt whispered, voice cracking with emotion as silent tears spilled down his cheeks until sleep finally took over them both.

* * *

**So yeah, the smut was own by Klaine and Kurt was totally on top. how wanky!**

**Please Review, they are like crack, only healthy and cheaper :D**

**DameDitta**


	3. Chapter 3: Lima Bean Promises

**A/N: alot of people have ask if Top!Kurt is a usual thing or if it was just that one time..well... Kurt is an exclusive top, never bottomed! It's going to be interesting ****_if_**** Puck and Kurt ever find them selves in a certain situation to calls for one of them to become submissive... Muwahaha!**

**Please Review, Makes me do a happy dance, plus it's great motivation to work faster.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lima Bean Promises

Brittana skipped down the halls of Mckinely High connected by pinkies, their objective was a simple one. Get Noah and Kurt to go on a date without realising it's a date and step one was finding said people in the busy flood of students who made their way to their first lessons of the day.

"I totally feel like a flying naked baby right now" Brittany squealed with excitement, pushing her way through the crowd and casually eating other students snacks along the way.

"I know right, who would of though playing cupid would be so fun. It gives me a warm feeling in my heart knowing we are trying to help, it's like if I do this one good thing, I have an excuse to continue being a complete bitch without feeling guilty, ya know" Santana smiled and looked at her girlfriend who nodded enthusiastically in return. "Plus it's my duties as a kick arse best friend to subtly force Noah and Kurt to fall in love.

"Wait, who's Noah, I thought we were making Kurt fall for Puck?" Brittany scrunched up her face in confusion as she allowed the feisty Latina to steer her toward the bleachers. Choosing to ignore the off handed comment of the ditzy blonde, Santana pointed her finger to the top of the bleachers to signal she had found her best friend, sitting alone as usual.

"Now remember that he can't find out about our secret plan, OK gorgeous?" Santana whispered as they began their approach to a lonely Puck who was staring towards the football field looking lost and dare it be said, a little pathetic.

"Got it. Oh hey Puck, imagine seeing you here" Brittany said theatrically as she sat down in Noah's lap, causing the mohawked teen to look at her in surprise and displeasure.

"Ladies, what do I owe the pleasure?" Noah sighed, gently pushing the blonde Cheerio off his lap so she settled into his side instead, her fingers dancing through his limited hair.

"And why aren't you on your way to class?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow as she stared down at the bored looking boy. It was a stupid question really, a more appropriate one would be 'why are you in class' if he ever bothered to turn up. Santana knew Puck hated school, hell she hated school, but in order to get out of Lima forever she knew that she had to bit the bullet for a short period of her life to finally achieve that goal. Unfortunately Puck either didn't realise this, or simply didn't care.

"Got math first, so I'm waiting for the nurse's office to open for some much needed shut eye, didn't sleep much last night" Puck answered, causing an eye roll from the Latina and Brittany to mutter something about 'not knowing the math lessons were held in the nurse's office'

"Well whatever, we are going to the Lima Bean for lunch today, my treat. I miss you. I've been so preoccupied with studying, stopping Brittany getting lost in her own home and preparing for both Glee and Cheerio's nationally that I've barely seen you in weeks" Santana spoke confidently, leaving no room for argument. If Noah had half a brain cell, he wouldn't even attempt it.

"Whatever, not going to pass down free food" Noah muttered, lounging back to get in a more comfortable position. Santana smirked as she leant down and placed a kiss on his mouth and grabbed Brittany before saying her goodbyes and walking back to the school.

"Stage one complete, next stage -"

"Hummel" Santana completely her girlfriends sentence as they walked back through the halls.

* * *

Kurt had been in a good mood all morning, something he both relished and felt guilty over. Surely breaking up with your first love was meant to be a bad thing right? So why did Kurt feel so happy about it? Blaine had taken it fine as well, he seemed to mirror Kurt's delight this morning on the way to school. It's like they set each other free and were simply grateful of the other for their experiences and memories. The only awkwardness was a moment when they separated for lesson and both leaned in for a kiss goodbye, before realising that they weren't supposed to do that anymore. Instead they settled for a weird one armed hug thing the jocks always do. The memory caused Kurt to shiver for comparing himself with such Neanderthals.

As he sat at the back of the library, choosing to ignore the two kids making out at the back row, hidden by bookshelves, he saw his two favourite Cheerio's approaching, each wearing a mischievous smirk on their faces.

Oh no, this can't be good, I know that scheming smirk. He would like the retract his statement about these being his favourite cheerio's now, give him a pregnant, hormonal Quinn or an angry Becky Jackson over these two, in full on scheme mood, anyday.

"Santitney, how can I help" Kurt asked, faking confidence. He knew woman like these, those scary lesbians who feed on fear and drink tears and such. Sure he loved Brittany and Santana fiercely, but fuck if he was foolish enough to trust them completely. No, in the presence of the anti-christ twins, you had to be on you're A Game, or else they would eat you alive and spit out your bones to use as jewellery.

"Me and Britt are taking Puckerman to lunch at the Lima bean today as a thank you for trying to keep the team together and subsequently getting his fine ass kicked cause of it, and you're joining us" Santana said, a second time leaving no argument in her declaration.

Kurt gulped. He had to play this safe, he needed more info without making it seem like he was denying her invitation. He had no problem going to the Lima Bean for lunch, he had nothing else planned after all. It's just Brittany gave him a headache after long periods of time, Santana had that scary look in her eye that proved this was part of something way bigger and Puck was never the easiest person to hold a proper conversation with. Also, the fact the Kurt had been singled out, out of everyone in the school to join them made him nervous.

"As much as I appreciate his attempts of team building and yes that boy has a smoking ass, why me? Why are you asking me to join your party, why not Finn?"

"Um.. Because Puck totally only dressed up as sexy, sexy Lola because you refused to do so, so you pretty much got Puck beaten up so you should apologise" Brittany stated, smiling dreamily. Kurt's eyes widen on this statement. Yes, Puck did him a favour of sorts, but it was mainly for the team, not Kurt in specific but he didn't cause Puck to get bashed in, the ignorant bigot pigs of this school did that. He was sorry for Puck's misfortune of being their victim but he did in no way cause it to happen.

"Fine I'll go come along, not out of guilt, because what you said Britt is insane. I won't apologise for something that was out of my control and I never played a hand in, but I will thank him for trying to get Coach Sylvester off my case"

"Perfect, we dine at 1pm. Later Hummel" Santana said, turning away and sauntering out of the library with her girlfriend, leaving a clearly shaken Kurt in their wake. I think that went well, considering. I'm neither dead nor maimed so that counts right?

* * *

"We invited Kurt Hummel by the way" Santana explained as her, Brittany and Noah sat themselves in a booth in the coffee shop with their drinks in one hand and bagels in another. The Lima bean had a funny smell lingering in the air and was somehow always filled with the Gay Dalton school students, which was weird because their school in Westerville was like a 2 hour drive from this place. But the coffee was orgasmic and their bagels were so good, it should be illegal.

"Why?" Puck asked as he busied himself adding sugar to his drink.  
"Because-" Kurt's voice spoke from behind them "you bitches are my friends, I'm thirsty and I want to say thank you Noah for yesterday" Kurt concluded as he joined the three popular teens in the booth.

"Whatever, and don't call me Noah" Puck shrugged, not looking up from his drink causing him to miss Kurt rolling his eyes.

God Noah, don't be so fucking difficult. Anyway next stage ready to be put into action. Santana mused and subtly elbowing Brittany in the ribs, alerting her to start stage three. Letting out a startled yelp at being nudged, Brittany got to her feet.

"Oh shit, I've just… Um.. Started my period, er… Santana I need your help or… something" the ditzy blonde stated in a robotic voice.

Face palming herself, Santana also got to her feet and pulled out $20 and placed it on the table then linked her arm with her girlfriends. "Whatever, it's time for this third wheel to make tracks, you two hoes stay here and enjoy the lunch, we'll see you back at school" she stated, sniggering at the look of confusion on Noah's face and the controlled panic on Hummels.

"and use a condom" Brittany yelled over her shoulder as Santana pushed her out the door of the café.

Sat in a very awkward and uncomfortable silence, the two boys simple kept their eyes on their drinks while Puck continued eating his bagel. Neither boy had been only in the others company and it was painful obvious that Brittana had planned this.

"Not hungry?" Puck asked in an attempt to break the silence. His mouth full of food making Kurt wince.

"Nope" Kurt answered simply, unsure how to proceed with the abysmal conversation starter.

"Kay! Erm.. How's Blaine?"

"Wouldn't know, we broke up last night" Kurt shrugged, keeping his eyes on the stream emitting from his cup. He hadn't told anyone yet and hearing it allowed somehow made it finally.

"Shit, sorry" Puck said nervously. What else do you say to something like that anyway. Sure he was surprised that the power couple that was Klaine had split up but he didn't really give a shit, but obviously he couldn't tell Hummel that.

"Don't be" Kurt exhaled, finally looking up into Puck's hazel eyes. dear Gaga, hazel eyes, that damn colour was what caused him to fall in love with Blaine. Down boy, Behave! Clearing his throat, the young diva continued "it was a mutual thing, we both work better as friends, we always knew it subconsciously, I guess we just stuck together because we didn't want to be alone, ya know?"

"yeah, I know that feeling" Puck muttered to himself before straightening up and leaning forward on his elbows "Listen Hummel, I wanted to apologise for being a total dick to you for years" Puck took a moments pause to suppress a laugh at seeing Kurt's comical face of shock. "I was a total douche dude, I never really realised what it was like properly until yesterday. The humiliation is the worst bit.

Taking a moment to compose himself from the most genuine apology he had ever heard from the mowhawked teen, Kurt caught a glimpse of deep underlying pain lingering in Puck's eyes. How long had that been there? "Apology well and truly accepted, in all honesty Noa- Puck, I forgave you along time ago when you defended me against Karosky. And I apologise for calling you a Lima Loser" Kurt finished, offering a shy smile.

"Don't be, that's exactly what I am, I'm not graduating, I can't support my family and my dick gets me in more trouble then its worth" Puck shrugged, smiling although the smirk didn't reach his eyes, in fact, it look pretty painful. Replaying what the tanned teen had just confessed, Kurt let out a small gasp.

"Wait! You're not graduating? Why?"

"Cause I'm a fucking idiot, I'm flunking all my classes and no-one gives a fuck about me to realise I'm struggling" Puck spat, venom clearly obvious in his voice. Kurt didn't know what to say, so simply didn't say anything at all for a long time. Deep in thought as he processed this information. Puck, oh fuck that stupid name, Noah, looked completely defeated.

"That's it, enough of this pity party, you are gonna graduate because I've just become your tutor, no questions asked, I'm completely done with my studies and I'm the top in my class so I'm more then qualified to help" Kurt declared, pushing his empty coffee cup aside and getting to his feet, preparing to leave.

"Why? I mean why would you help me, we barely like each other" Puck asked in confusion as he mirrored the smaller boys actions.

"Because, you're a fellow Gleek and I do actually like you Puckerman, believe it or not" Kurt spoke softly as he paid the bill with Lopez's money. "Never leave a man behind"

"Dude, you are way too kind for your own good, you know that right?" Puck laughed his first genuinely laugh in days, weeks perhaps as he opened the door, letting the countertenor slip through first.

"Don't call me dude, and I've been accused of that in the past, yes" Kurt chuckled in response as he walked up to his Navigator. "I don't know what Santitany are up to, but I'm pretty sure they meant for that to be a date in there" the blue eyed boy declared as he got into his driver seat, shutting the door behind him and rolling down his window.

"Yeah they are pretty fucked up, them two. And no offence princess, you not exactly Puckzilla's type" Puck stated with a cheeky wink as he sat on the hood of his own beat up truck.

"And no offence to you when I say you couldn't handle me even if I were. I'll be at yours after school tonight to study" Kurt smirked smugly when he saw Puck's eyebrows raise in shock over his some-what flirty behaviour. "Goodbye Noah" He finished as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to school.

"Don't call me Noah!" Puck yelled humorously at the car speeding off. Left alone in the parking lot, Puck ran his hands through his Mohawk and attempted to fight off the smile on his face that felt so odd to have in recent months. Kurt fucking Hummel He laughed to himself as he got into his truck to return to school.

* * *

**Unfortunately, this chapter was merely the calm before an extremely explosive storm.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pummel's Breakdown

**A/N: I feel like crap for destroying Noah so much, but he really needs to break before we can help fix him.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pummel's Breakdown

"Mr. Martinez, can I just say that considering you're the sexiest teacher at this school by far and I'm the hottest bitch, we should totally swap juice after I graduate" Santana declared unashamedly as she, Kurt and Mercedes all entered last period Spanish. Taking their usual seats up front so they could simply ogle the Latino.

"Enough Lopez" Mr. Martinez answered warmly.

"I swear I'm going to fail this class if he continues teaching" Kurt whispered to his two fellow divas as their teacher started writing on the white board. "I can't focus on what's coming out of his mouth, instead I keep think of what I can put in it"

"Wanky" Santana muttered amusingly while Mercedes just gaped at her friend. Mercedes hadn't been close to Kurt throughout their senior year due to her troubled failed relationship with Trouty mouth, so she wasn't used to 'post sex' Kurt Hummel. Santana however had smelt the sex dripping of the boy the second she had seen him after the act. What had surprised her though wasn't that Gay Hummel had_ finally_ lost the big V, but the fact that he was the top in the relationship. When Santana found out this piece of information and after laughing at how Blaine was walking that day, she had asked why, in which Kurt simply said he preferred being the dominate partner. _Good luck with that one Noah._

"OMGlee Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, having those thoughts while with Blaine is a bad move, boo" Mercedes whispered harshly. _Oh fuck her, hypocrite. didn't she cheat on that overweight football player with Sam, only to dump his ass via Whitney Houston?_

"Me and Blaine are no longer an item, we decided to stay friends instead" Kurt mumbled, eyes being adverted towards their teacher's low regions.

"Shut the fuck up, this is perfect" Santana stated loudly, holding her ribs as she chuckled. Seriously, her and Brittany get to completely bypass the next stage of their plan, which involved getting that little ex warbler kidnapped and sent to Uganda, because Kurt had already kicked the boy to the kerb.

"Santana, final warning" their teacher reprimanded earning an eye roll from the feisty Cheerio.

"Enlighten me why my breakdown of a relationship is so perfect for you, Satan" Kurt whispered as he narrowed his eyes on his fellow bitch.

"Blaine's just boring as fuck, He must had been a good lay to keep him around so long" She thought allowed. Mercedes had since decided this conversation wasn't for her frigid ears and returned her focus to the teacher.

"Sex isn't everything, but if you must know, Blaine was more than satisfactory in the bedroom, he will make some new man every happy one day, I'm just not that man" Kurt spoke quietly as his face began to tint a pale pink.

"Talking of new relationship and satisfying fuckers, a little birdie told me you're going to Noah Puckerman's house tonight to 'study'" She laughed with complete quotation marks. Kurt frown and scoffed as if disgusted, but that bitch of a blush told the Latina otherwise.

"Subtle Lopez. If Puck was gay and I was a slut, then yes I would jump his bones, but we aren't. I've become his mentor, you know he doesn't think he'll graduate and I think he's lonely, he could do with my fabulous company"

"Listen Kurt" Santana said lowly, turning completely serious "My boy needs a friend, like a real one, not someone who will ditch him when he fucks up, which believe me, he will. If you're going to go on this mission to help Noah out, don't go in half hearted and walk out when times get tough, it would fucking destroy him, and if you hurt my boy, I will literally cut you into pieces and feed you to Britt's cat"

Kurt simple stared at the Latina, like proper emotionless stare, for a prolonged amount of time. _why the fuck is he staring? Has he died? -_

"I'm totally committed" Kurt interrupted her train of thought "Puck's obviously going through some deep intense shit right now and I wont let him down. He's not the same Puck he was before the Beth incident. He needs to find his fire again, and who better to do that than the biggest flamer there is right" nudging Santana's shoulder in hopes to diminish some of the tension that now filled between you.

"You're a good kid Hummel, word of warning, don't be surprised if he falls in love with you and tries to hump your leg" Santana smiled back, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Doubt that would happen, that boys is undeniably and infuriatingly straight"

"You don't give yourself enough credit Kurt. Chandler, Blaine and Karosky all wanted you because your amazing, and soon Puck will see that. Combined that awesomeness with Noah's loneliness and he will cling onto you for dear life. And because Noah thinks he's a useless piece of crap who can't do anything but fuck, he'll try thank you for your efforts by trying to sleep with you. To him it wont matter that you're a boy, It'll matter that your Kurt, the person who helped him and looked after him. Trust me, I know my boy" Santana gave him a small pitiful smile before exhaling deeply to keep her emotions in check. It wasn't part of the plan to tell Kurt all this shit, but if Kurt truly could cure and heal her best friend, he deserved complete honesty.

"I won't hurt him, not intentionally at least" the male diva whispered, placing his pale hand over Santana's and squeezing it softly.

* * *

Kurt was panicking as he stood on Noah's doorstep, Santana's words still echoing through his mind_ 'don't be surprised if he falls in love with you and tries to hump your leg'_

Noah Puckerman to fall madly in love with and offer himself up to get fucked by Kurt Hummel was stuff his wet dreams were made of. Come on, Puck was a true stud, a fucking hot one at that. His sexual conquests had become legendary in Lima and for the resident fairy to tame him and make him fall in love with him would be pure gold. But this wasn't fantasy, this was reality. And the reality was, Kurt had just come out of a serious relationship, Puck was going through some serious shit and falling in love could seriously effect this plan to help Noah._ Oh my Gaga, I can't believe I'm even contemplating this. Puck is straight. Chances are, we wont even get along once we get to know each other properly and I 'll end up scratching his gorgeous eyes out._

That was why he was panicking, he had promised not to hurt Noah but in truth, Kurt didn't even know Noah. What if Puck did, for some strange reason develop feelings for Kurt and Kurt himself, couldn't reciprocate those feelings. Or what if he did and once Noah was restored to his former glory, he would break Kurt's heart. What would happen with New York and NYADA. So Kurt came to the decision that he would _not_ fall in love with the badass and try help Noah but keep it clear that he was helping purely as a friend and nothing more. He would be determined to keep Puck at arms length at all times, ensuring that feelings, on either side never got muddled up by confusing love with kindness.

Putting on a brave face, Kurt straightened himself out and knocked loudly on the door. Several seconds later a young girl was standing in front of him, smiling fondly.

"are you Princess Hummel?" the little girl said as she placed her hand on her hips._ this girl had obviously spent too much time with Santana._

Kurt rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and nodded politely. "I'm Sarah, his sister" she continued as she stepped aside, silently letting the male countertenor into her home. "He's upstairs, either crying or wanking, or both. An angry wank"

Kurt's face fell in horror at the girls statement, surely she was far to young to know such things. "How old are you Sarah?" he asked.  
"13, he's room is the first one, tell him I'm going next door, I'm out of here" Sarah replied and walked out of the house._ definitely spent too much time with Santana_. Kurt looked around the Puckerman's front room and the first thing he noticed was how bare it was. It didn't look like a home at all, their wasn't any photo's on display and the place just looked dark and neglected.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Kurt made his way up the stairs until he found himself outside Puck's bedroom door. Exhaling deeply, he knocked and waited upon an answer.

"Come in" the voice on the other side of the door came, it sounded pained and breathy. As Kurt entered the stud's room, his eyes were attacked by many disturbing things. Firstly was the vulgar posters on his wall of woman in the nude, usually accompanied with other women, doing uncompromising acts._ Their poor parent_s. Secondly was the amount of junk that littered the boys floor, from underwear to book to tissues to -_ is that a used condom_? and lastly was the pathetic figure of Noah Puckerman cradling himself on the bed, eyes red rimmed.

"Are you Okay Noah?" Kurt asked quietly as he slowly approached the bed as if approaching a wounded animal.

"Don't call me that, and I'm fine, don't wanna talk about it" Noah replied, voice void of all emotion. He pulled himself out of the position he was in and rubbed his face with his big hands. "should we get started?"

Sighing at the lack of communication, Kurt decided that something else needed to be done before they even comprehended studying. "First of all, this room is a shit tip, I refuse to be in here any longer unless we clean it up,. This room is a physical representation of your mind. Its cluttered and unorganised, we need to clean it immediately"

"Don't try tell me what's going on in my mind Hummel" Noah spat as he got up off the bed and looked around as if wondering where to begin.

"Why don't you start by picking up all your clothes and separating them from clean and dirty ones, while I pick up all your miscellaneous items and place them on the bed so we can sort out afterwards, Noah?" Kurt suggested, although he was not going anywhere near that condom or those used tissues.

"Stop fucking calling me that" Puck hissed through clenched teeth, his fist tightening as he stared at Kurt in disgust.

Kurt seriously contemplated fleeing, feeling intimidated and frightened by the bigger mans unhinged state. The only reason why he stayed was because Santana's words came back to him. '_don't go in half hearted and walk out when times get tough_' with him replying '_I'm totally committed_'. So instead of giving up at the first sign of trouble, Kurt simply muttered a quiet apology and began to work on cleaning the room, Noah soon mirroring him.

They worked in silence for about 20 minutes, not including Kurt humming the melody of F.U.N's '_We are young_', content when all things from the floor were carefully placed on Noah's bed, Kurt decided to check under the bed to see if he missed anything. The countertenor knelt down, still humming and pulled up the bed sheets to peer under, when he froze.

His eyes zoned in on a vodka bottle and a bottle of_ very_ strong painkillers. It didn't take a genius to work out what this deadly concoction was and why it was there. Noah was planning on killing himself. He was all aware of suicide attempts, thanks to Dave, since then, Kurt had researched long and hard into warning signs in hopes he could prevent anyone else in being so foolish. Everything was falling in place around him as he found himself struggling to breathe. Sarah saying her brother could be crying, Noah's red rimmed eyes, his anger, his silence and now the tools to do the job were in Kurt's hands. Noah was planning to end his life, and soon.

Standing up and finding his voice he whispered Noah's name to get his attention. "I said stop calling me -" Puck froze when he span around and took in the sight of the slim boy holding the drink and pills, looking paler then ever before. "What the fuck are you doing going through my stuff!" he screamed, veins popping out his neck and turning his face into something ugly.

"I… I was cleaning..and.. I found, I found them" Kurt whimpered, truly terrified of the bigger man's rage.

"You had no right-" Puck begun, and at this Kurt snapped. His anger over not helping Karosky before and his failure at seeing Puck's signs blended into his fears of the man before him.

"I had no right? I had no fucking right? You Noah Puckerman have no right! After all that Dave shit and Mr, Shue's sharing circle about suicide and you go and pull this one" he spat. Kurt was shaking, never had he ever been so angry in all his life, fear was long gone now, now he's body ran on pure adrenaline. As Puck charged towards him, Kurt throw the offending items on the bed and braced himself for the attack. Noah's hands grabbed roughly at Kurt's shoulders, hard enough to easily bruise, and began shaking him violently.

"Don't you dare pretend to care about me, you don't know what my life is like, don't fucking judge me!" the badass roared in the younger boys face, spit flying from his mouth and eyes streaming. Noah was like a man possessed and Kurt simply didn't know what to do, almost frozen with fear, he did the only thing his brain would comprehend. He slapped Puck across the face, hard!

"Don't you fucking even think about giving up! We need you here, with us! Santana needs you, Finn needs you, Sarah fucking needs you, you selfish cunt!" under any normal circumstances, that word would never escape Kurt's lips, but this was no normal circumstances, this was literally a life or death situation. Puck dropped his hands from Kurt's slender shoulders and placed them on the cheek that had previously been slapped.

"no one needs me here" Puck whispered. "No-one cares, I've been feeling like this for months and no one even noticed" he's knees buckled under him and he fell to the floor in the middle of his room, with loud sobs. Kurt, crying himself now silently, fell to his knees in front of the broken man and wrapped his arms around him and was startled when Noah clung onto him like his life depended on it. "No-one wants to burden themselves on a Lima loser like me, everyone leaves me. No-one cares about my story" Puck sobbed into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt was positive that his Marc Jacobs shirt was now ruined from Puck's beastly hands, tears and snot, but he simply didn't care. It Didn't matter, all that mattered was fixing this damaged boy before him. Slowly raising his hand, he let himself stroke Noah's scalp as he spoke quietly into the other teens ear. "I care, Noah. Tell me your story, I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

**Although I've added 4 chapters in a short space of time, don't get used to it, I work in the week so I won't be able to write, but i will update next weekend. next chapter teaser- title: Noah's story.**

**Thank you for your continued support x**


	5. Chapter 5: Noah's Story

**A/N: BTW my story is unbeta'd, so all mistake are my own!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Noah's Story

_**Hear me**_  
_**Hear me**_

Noah cried until there was no tears left to cry. It took roughly 20 minutes in all to finally settle down, but for the former badass and probably for Hummel as well, it felt like hours. If anyone were to walk in on the resident 'stud' being practically cradled by the town fairy, his reputation would plummet. As it was, Noah simply didn't care about his status at the moment, nor did he see the countertenor as the 'evil gay converting molester' that he had been dubbed by the town. No, Kurt was simply his best friend's little older brother who was willing to listen to him, truly hear him. And considering he had hit rock bottom, he had nothing to lose by baring his soul to the boy. He knew he could kept a secret, he kept Karosky's for over a year.

So with that thought, Noah untangled himself from Kurt and immediately let out an undignified whine at the lose of heat. _well that was fucking embarrassing_. But Kurt either didn't notice or thankfully, didn't mention it. Instead the pale boy reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of fresh water, which Noah took grateful and gave a pitiful 'thanks'.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Kurt asked, so quietly that it could have been a whisper. Noah lifted his head and locked his gaze on the young boys blue eyes. _or were they green?_ The muscled man was expecting to find pity and disgust in them, but instead found what looked like compassion and _hope?_

"What do you wanna know?" Noah replied in a hoarse and rough voice. He knew he sounded weak and pathetic, and in fairness, that's how he felt. Kurt obviously picked up on his feelings and grabbed Noah's hand and squeezed it. Usually, if the older boy was in his right frame of mind, he probably would have punched Kurt for being so touchy-feely but at this present time, Noah welcomed the contact. He had been so long since anyone touched him with the intention to comfort.

"Start from the beginning, tell me what happened for you to get _here_" the pale boy supplied with a soft smile. They were sitting in a darkening room, in the middle of a bare floor with their thighs touching as they sat next to each other. Noah didn't mind talking about all this shit, god, if anyone was willing to finally listen to him and pay him attention, then he would greedily take the opportunity. It was infact, Kurt's gaze that made him uncomfortable, not in a bad way, but in a 'knot in the stomach, hard to concentrate' kind of way.

"Ok, but can could we possibly… erm, turn around so we are back to back. No offence dude, but it'll be easier if I wasn't looking at you while I rehash all my demons" Noah asked, he felt it was a pretty reasonable request and obviously so had Kurt because the countertenor nodded and shuffled around so his slender back his pressed against Noah's broad one.

"Don't call me dude, Noah" he heard his voice say, but it sounded like his was smiling so Noah presumed he didn't mean it so much. But for as long as Kurt kept calling him Noah then Noah will continue calling Kurt, dude.

"Don't call me Noah, princess" he felt rather then saw Kurt's eye roll and it caused the tiniest muscle of his mouth to twitch into a smile. It's not that Noah hated his name or was being immature about not letting Kurt use it. But Kurt didn't know 'Noah' the pale boy only knew 'Puck' and the two were very different. After his story, Kurt would be able to call him his proper name, but not until then._ Best get started then._

**_You gotta be out there_**  
**_You gotta be somewhere_**  
**_Wherever you are_**  
**_I'm waiting_**

"I've always lived in Lima, always lived in this house actually and I grew up like any other kid really. Two lovely parents, or so I thought, two best friends and a baby sister" Noah let out a deep breath, that was the easy part, it all goes down hill from here. "But the birth of Sarah changed our families dynamics, ya know? My Ma and old man became a lot more stressed and began arguing, like a lot. They had no time for me anymore and they didn't even have much time for Sarah. Whilst they used to argue with each other, which could be any hour of any day, I was the one who would comfort my baby sister when she cried through it" Noah turned his head slightly and saw a pale hand laying on the floor next to him and without thinking, he grabbed it and laced his fingers in between the pale digits. It was a move simply for comfort, to remind himself he wasn't alone while telling the story, and to Kurt's credit, he didn't detach himself, he actually shifted his fingers so they embraced more comfortably.

_**'Cause there are these nights when**_  
_**I sing myself to sleep**_  
_**And I'm hopin' my dreams**_  
_**Bring you close to me**_  
_**Are you listening?**_

"Then when Sarah was about 3 years old and I was eight, the arguments turned physical and really fucking scary. Me and my sis used to find under my bed during those fights and I used to have to cradle her crying, shaking body while trying to keep my tears silent. If I had broke down while comforting my little sister, then I wasn't strong enough to care for her, ya know?" Noah turned his head again, this time to look over at his bed, that exact bed was were them nights with Sarah took place. Kurt must have picked up on it as well since his head turned to look at it too.

**_Hear me_**  
**_I'm cryin' out_**  
**_I'm ready now_**  
**_Turn my world upside down_**  
**_Find me_**

"Then my old man left, no warning, nothing. I was in my usual place with Sarah during yet another argument when I heard the front door slam. I panicked then, like he had never left the house halfway through an argument before, so I jumped out from under the bed and ran to my bedroom window to see him walking down the road. Without thinking of what and why I was doing it, I found myself dashing out my room and down the stairs to the front door. I must have sensed that if I didn't go after him then, that I would never see him again" Noah paused for a moment to keep his emotions in check, he had cried too much already and needed to continue. "so I ignored my mothers protest not to follow him and ran out the house and chased after him, but by the time I got down our road, he was gone. I remember shouting for him, begging for him to come back and thinking 'why don't you love us no more' but he never returned. It was raining that night and in the middle of December and I was fucking freezing, in only my pyjama's. but I didn't care, I just stayed at the corner of the street, screaming for him. In the end I never knew if my face was more wet from the rain or the tears"

**_I'm lost inside the crowd_**  
**_It's getting loud_**  
**_I need you to see_**  
**_I'm screaming for you to please_**  
**_Hear me_**  
**_Hear me_**

"I grieved the lose of my father for about a month. I didn't leave my room, not to go to school or even to see Santana or Finn, I just existed in this room. It became my cocoon, my shelter. My Ma didn't mind at first, guess she was pretty fucked up from it as well. But after a month I remember her coming into my room and telling me we need to stop mourning him. She never hugged me or asked if I was alright, she just told me that she needed to go back to work and I was now the man of the house. So that's what I became. I went to school in the day, stayed the normal kid while there with Sans and Finn, then I would come home and look after my sister until my mother came home. She took on two jobs, so she was gone by the time we woke up and didn't return until after we went to bed. So I kinda became Sarah's sole provider and it stayed like that until I was about twelve"

_**Hear me**_  
_**Can you hear me?**_  
_**Hear me**_

"Then Finn had this crazy idea in his head about a summer football camp in Westerville and he wanted us to go. I had no interest in football at all, still don't really, but it was a way to get out of the house for a while. So me, Finn and Carole begged my mum for the chance to go, with the promise that Finns mother would help looking after Sarah while I was away and finally my Ma agreed. I was so happy and excited to be going away for the summer, football camp or not" Noah stopped to let a small smile pass his lips at the memory of feeling like he had escaped, as awful as it sounded. Kurt remained silent apart from his soft breathing, Noah would have thought the small boy was asleep if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt was actually stroking his thumb across the bigger mans hand. _Gay!_

_**I used to be scared of**_  
_**Letting someone in**_  
_**But it gets so lonely**_  
_**Being on my own**_

"While at camp, I met this dude called Jamie, he was about 15 and became a mentor of some sorts really. He had so many friends and a really pretty girlfriend and I hero worshipped him, ya know? I asked him how he became so loved by everyone and he told me it was because he was 'badass'. obviously being 12 and a recluse in my house throughout the years, the thought of being a badass and being popular and loved was appealing to say the least. So I asked him to teach me the ways of the badass" at that, Noah heard Kurt let out a little chuckle, probably accompanied with his classic eye roll. "he said Noah wasn't a badass name and so he named me Puck from my surname. He told me to stick up for myself and let people know not to fuck with me and date a lot of girls and I just simply lapped up his advice. And that's how 'Puck the badass' was born, he was my way of escaping reality. When I left camp, I returned home, entered middle school with Santana as my girlfriend and joined the football team. It earned me instant popularity and after a while I lost Noah along the way, I forgot Puck was just an act to get by, I became Puck full time"

_**No one to talk to**_  
_**And no one to hold me**_  
_**I'm not always strong**_  
_**Oh, I need you here**_  
_**Are you listening?**_

"So by the time I got to high school, I instantly became top dog, along with Finn. Finn got Quinn as he's girlfriend and I tried to keep Santana but she made new friends and started feeling shit for other people, so I was left to pick up other girls to fill Santana's void. I didn't love the girl, but she was my closest friend and vital to my Puck image, cause lets face it, Santana herself is pretty badass" He heard Kurt agree with an amused hum. "then I realised sex wasn't just good with only Santana, but every girl, maybe not as good as Santana, but good none the less. So I kinda became a man whore, and I was proud of the fact that all the girls dropped their panties for me, made me feel needed, desired. Thus 'Puck the Sex Shark' was born"

_**Hear me**_  
_**I'm cryin' out**_  
_**I'm ready now**_  
_**Turn my world upside down**_  
_**Find me**_

"And then along came this Kid, he was small and skinny and pale as fuck and he made me feel shit about myself. He never even had to speak to me for him to do it, he just walked around the school like he was fucking superior and better than everyone else. Turned out, the kid had an amazing singing voice and was planning to use it to get him out of this cow town. I was young and immature but I felt he was rubbing it in our faces that we were Lima losers and he was better then us. And he was, he had higher dreams than us and talent and ability to make it a reality. So me and the others became jealous, so we started picking on him, you know, pee balloons and dumpster dives and such. Thus 'Puck the bully' was born. Turns out the kid was gay or something and that was the main reason the others tore him down, I personally didn't give a shit about that, I was acting out of pure jealous and I'm sorry for that"

"I forgive you" Kurt's small voice came from behind him. _Fuck, that felt good to finally throw all that out there and for him to genuinely forgive me._

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_  
_**It's getting loud**_  
_**I need you to see**_  
_**I'm screaming for you to please**_  
_**Hear me**_

"Then I lost Finn to the Glee club and me and Quinn felt left out of his life, so we decided to chill together. She was pretty amazing actually, she spent time with me and encouraged me to try bring Noah out again, obviously only in her presence. She made me feel special and I fell in love with her. So one day we were drunk on coolers and she was moaning that she was fat or some shit and I tried to convince her that she wasn't, but she wouldn't listen to me. So I did the only thing I could to make her feel better and beautiful again. Afterwards she said it was a mistake and she didn't want to be near me again and that made me feel like shit. I was only trying to let her know she was gorgeous and loved and she flipped because of it"

**_I'm restless and wild_**  
**_I fall, but I try_**  
**_I need someone to understand_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**

"So I silently pined over her, she was my first love after all, but she was my best friends girl and I felt like shit, so I decided to move on. I almost succeeded til she dropped the bomb that she was pregnant with Beth. I was so fucking happy, I would get Quinn back and have a baby and be able to rectify all my father's mistakes. But Quinn wasn't so keen, she kept telling me she never loved me and the baby was a mistake, but I still tried cling on desperately. But in the end, I couldn't keep them, they didn't want me and they both left and it killed me, like it physically hurt" Noah knew he was crying now, but he simply didn't give a fuck, Kurt wasn't judging him yet so he continued to weep and tell his tale.

**_I'm lost in my thoughts_**  
**_And baby I've fought_**  
**_For all that I've got_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**

"throughout the summer after that, I became a recluse for a second time. Once again, this room became my grieving chamber. Luckily Sarah had become best friends with the neighbours by then so I wasn't looking after her too much. I still hardly saw my Ma, when she returned from work, she was already drunk and when we did catch each other, she had no problem telling me I was a disgrace for A. getting Quinn pregnant and B. not being man enough to keep them. No better then my father she would say and she's right." Noah felt Kurt tense at this, obviously wanting to disagree but stay silent so Noah could continue. The tensing in disagreement and the continued silence were both appreciated by Noah, probably more then Kurt knew himself.

_**Hear me**_  
_**I'm cryin' out**_  
_**I'm ready now**_  
_**Turn my world upside down**_  
_**Find me**_

"So Junior year came around and nobody noticed me, everyone comforted Quinn, like she was the only one to lose a child. I lost her too, and I was the one who wanted her, yet no-one cared apart from Santana, I had already lost Finn, which was only adding to the pain. So one day I had enough and I channelled my pain into anger, usually I would have taken it out on you, but by then I had got to know you and decided you were pretty decent, despite your 'cold princess' act. Plus your dad was ill and you were Finn's brother so instead I got drunk off my face and drove my mums car into a convenient store and apparently tried to drive off with the ATM. But I don't remember, that night was an angry drunken blur"

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_  
_**It's getting loud**_  
_**I need you to see**_  
_**I'm screaming for you to please**_  
_**Hear me**_

"In Juvie, I learnt that I was nowhere near as badass as I originally thought. I was attacked, I was scared and alone, I was pretty much like how you were before you went to that gay school. No one visited me while I was away, expect Santana once. My Ma got more drunk and Sarah didn't even know where I was until after I came out. She thought I had gone back to camp. When I returned to school, nobody even noticed or cared, I pretty much had to force myself on Artie for someone to hang out with and that didn't last long. Then Lauren Zizes helped me out and noticed me, kinda, so I stuck to her and tried to make her love me but she didn't. I tried so hard to keep her and she left as well"

**_Hear me_**  
**_Hear me_**  
**_Hear me_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**

"Then just when I was down and out, a miracle happened, Beth came home with Shelby, I was so fucking happy man, yeah my life was falling down around me faster then I could keep up, but my angel had returned. So I spent all my free time at Shelby's just to be with Beth and Shelby ended up being pretty cool, she told me my fuck ups in life didn't mean I couldn't be a good Dad and everything. Then I got it into my thick head that me, Beth and Shelby could be a family together and I quickly fell in love with her. After we slept together, I figured she loved me too, but she freaked out like Quinn. I tried really really hard to keep them both but after the trouble tones got disbanded, Shelby and Beth left to go back to New York, leaving me alone. I was fucking heart broken again" Finishing his pathetic story, Noah picked up the courage to finally turn around to face Kurt. For some reason, he expected the pale boy to be laughing or at least eye rolling, so to find him with tears in those beautiful eyes_ (yes that sounds pretty gay, but Kurt does have the most beautiful multi coloured eyes, only a fool would deny it)_ he was pleasantly surprised.

**_Hear me_**  
**_Hear me_**  
**_Hear me_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**

"So that how I ended up here, broken hearted and alone. Worthless and replaceable." he murmured once he was finally able to drop his gaze from the boy.

"Can I ask you a favour" Kurt asked, his voice thick and hoarse, probably due to his tears and lack of use. After Noah nodded, Kurt continued "Would you come back and stay at mine and Finn's tonight? It's not that I don't trust you here alone but I would really like to get to know you more and I need to go home. Sarah's next door so you should be free and don't worry, I won't try rape you in your sleep, you can camp on the couch or in Finn's room. My parents are in DC for the month so we will have the place free to kick back and relax"

Noah knew the real reason why Kurt was asking him, he even saw his eyes quickly flicker towards the vodka and pills. Kurt was scared of what the muscular boy might do once alone, hell Noah himself was scared of what he might do if left unattended.

"Kurt, can you heal me?" Noah whispered. It sounded not only pathetic and desperate, but also weird to use the boys real name. but right now he didn't care.

"I think I can Noah, I'm definitely going to try" Kurt smiled in return. That smile made a painful knot twist in his stomach, but it wasn't a bad pain, just an unexplainable one.

"Lead the way princess" Noah half joked, trying to defuse the awkwardness, considering they were spending the night together. Well not in that way and not even in the same room because of Kurt's hang ups about make straight boys feel uncomfortable and making them think that Kurt would rape them. _ahh Kurt, if you tried jump my bones right now, it would definitely not be rape.. Wait, what?_

* * *

**LAST UPDATE THIS WEEKEND! please review x**


	6. Chapter 6: How to cure loneliness

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter has quite a few songs in it in the second half. they aren't just random songs that have no meaning or use, they are songs that are actually describing their feelings, so try read them. I know alot of people just skip the music parts in these fics (Im guilty of that too sometimes) but they really are quite important and blend in with the story.**

**A/N: thank you for all the alerts, favs, reviews and follows. really appreciate it. we is a family, us Gleeks needs to stick together.**

* * *

Chapter 6: How to cure loneliness.

The first 20 minutes of the car journey back to the Hudmel home was in an uncomfortable silence. Kurt didn't know what to say or do to the poor boy, after hearing his story, it left the paler boy feeling cold, empty and angry at the world for giving Noah such a shit hand. One of the many things he had picked up from Noah's confession was that the boy was incredible lonely. That's why he offered Noah to stay at his tonight because Finn would be there, that and he was petrified that if he left the house without Noah, he may never see him again. The thought in itself made Kurt nauseous. While Noah was packing an over night bag full of clothes (an easy feat, now that his clothes were sorted out) Kurt had called Santana asking her to stay the night as well. Of course she was dubious at first, considering Kurt and Santana had never had a 1 to1 sleep over before, but once Kurt mentioned that Noah would be there, she had begun packing her own over night bag before even hanging up the phone.

"You are Okay with seeing Finn and Santana tonight right?" Kurt finally said, trying to break the silence which actually seemed incredibly loud to his own ear drums. "It's just if your not up for company, we'll all completely understand."

Noah didn't reply, not for a long time. He just sat there in the passenger seat, shoulders hunched over, looking exhausted whilst staring at the scenery out the window. It must had been a good half minute (which felt like half hour) before he finally replied. "Yeah, it'll be good to have the Jungle Cats back together again, hasn't been us 3 in an intimate setting for months now"

"Jungle Cats?" Kurt asked cheerfully, preying to god that the laughter building up inside him didn't escape. It would be extremely inappropriate to laugh in a broken man's face and Kurt was more classy then that, although the name Jungle Cats sounded ridiculous.

"Yeah, Me, Finn and Satan came up with it when we about six or seven. Our own little crew, consisting of us three" Kurt looked over and sure a glimmer of a fond smile light up Noah's face. Ok now he was feeling a tiny bit guilty for finding it funny, considering they came up with it whilst young children.

"Why Jungle Cats?"

"Dunno, it's a fucking retarded name" Kurt had to agree with that, silently of course. "Finnessa came up with it, something about us being wild and energetic, protective of our own and shit. Suited us pretty well and because we were dumbass kids, we thought the name was epic. Then we all hit puberty and I was like 'fuck this shit, we're not babies anymore, the crew name sucks' but Satan thought it was nice to keep it, for memories and shit. Then we actually started falling into actual Jungle Cat roles"

"Like cleaning your assholes with your own tongue and eating dead animals?" Kurt blurting out, trying to defuse the tension in the car but by the way Noah was now staring at him, his eyes narrowed and jaw set, Kurt thought maybe it wasn't the best thing to say. And then… Noah laughed. Like proper chuckled, loudly and it sounded beautiful to Kurt.

"Oh my god, Kurt! That was fucking awesome. Jesus I don't remember the last time I actually laughed like that." Noah breathed, trying to compose himself from his recent giggly fit. When he did actually calm down, which took a good 5 minutes, he continues talking. "No as in, Santana became this feisty dark woman, prowling around and ripping people down who got in her way, much like a Panther. Finn became captain of all these shitty clubs and sports teams and everyone saw him as a leader, like a Lion. Then there was me, or Puck, or maybe a mixture of both that went around the halls of school, seducing the panties off every girl I could get, and I got loads. Became an expert in the bedroom, a right Tiger"

Kurt blushed furiously, and thanks to his pale skin, it was even visible to Noah in the darkened car, he gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles went white and he kept his gaze locked forward.

"Ah shit, didn't mean to make it awkward talking about sex princess, I forgot what it's like to be a blushing virgin" if Noah was making a joke, it didn't sound like it. He sounded genuinely sorry and slightly worried.

"I'm not a blushing virgin, I was just caught off guard by your comment Noah" Kurt finally turned in his head towards the 'Tiger', as his car made the last leg on the journey, to find wide hazel eyes gaping at him. "What" he asked confused.

"Blaine fucked you?" Noah sounded genuinely shocked and Kurt didn't know if he should be insulted for 'appearing a prude' or complimented for 'appearing innocent'.

"Nope"

"Wait, What? You cheated on Blaine?" more gaping and eyes even wider apart. Kurt would have found it unnerving if it wasn't for the mans completely inaccurate assumption.

"No, I've only ever slept with Blaine"

"I'm seriously confused dud- princess, if Blainers never fucked you, how are you not a virgin? You do understand what a virgin is right?" Noah asked slowly as if talking to a toddler. Kurt throw back his head and burst into laughter causing Noah's face to scrunch up in even more confusion. He also looked kind of irritated with the sudden laughter and lack of answers Kurt was providing, so the paler boy stopped laughing and decided to bite the bullet and divulge a little of his sex life to the worlds biggest man whore.

"Blaine never fucked me because I was always too busy fucking him. Often. Multiple times a day if the occasion arrived" Kurt said, keeping his expression innocent and voice casual like they were discussing the weather -

"OH MY GOD! WHAT!" Noah yelled in surprise, his face looked a picture, a mixture of disbelief, confusion and, was that arousal and pride?

"We're here" Kurt said, surprisingly evenly. His voice never betraying him although the look in Noah's eye got him a bit hot under the collar. Before he could say or do anything stupid, well more stupid, he jumped out of his navigator. Just as he closed the door he swore he heard Noah muttering to himself, something that sounded suspiciously like 'totally explains Hobbits weird walk'

When he opened the door to his house, he ushered Noah inside first, which gave him a perfect view of the jewish teens tight round ass._ What I wouldn't give to be inside that for a night_. snapping himself out of his inappropriate thoughts with a violent shake of his head, he told Noah to go unpack his things in Finn's room.

"So, how bad is he?" Santana's voice came to the pale boys ear as she sauntered out of his kitchen wearing a night dress that left very little to the imagination. If Kurt were straight and a slut, he would've pounced on her, there and then. Luckily for him, he was neither of those two, so simply appreciated her beauty with his eyes and not his hands.

"Not good at all, like really bad" Kurt whispered, once the Latina was close enough to hear.

"Ok" Santana said slowly as she placed herself down on the coach in the living room, gesturing for Kurt to sit beside her. "On a scale of 1 to 100, 1 being Rachel didn't get a solo and 100 being Karosky after being outed. Where does he place"

Kurt sat beside her and looked her dead in the eye. "100" he whispered. Santana froze, dead. Her usual dark skin lost all its colour immediately and she began chewing on her bottom lip as tears flooded her eyes. "He had Pills and Vodka under his bed and when I got there he looked so defeated. I honestly believe that if I hadn't gone over there tonight, he would have taken them, and believe me, there was enough pills and drink to take down an elephant"

"I don't.. when.. How did it get so bad? Why haven't I noticed this crap. Fuck I'm such an awful friend, what can I do?" She looked like a frantic maniac, a frantic maniac who may be sick at any moment.

"Be here. He has so many issues, his main one being loneliness. Let him know your around. That's why I invited you tonight, he misses you but wont admit it because he doesn't want to have to split your time between him and brit- oh hey guys" Kurt stood up as his brother and Noah came hoping down the stairs. Finn with a dopey grin on his face. _nothing new there then_. and Noah looked equally as happy and he practically rushed across the room and dragged Santana in his arms.

"I'll go make us some drinks, Finn come and help please" Kurt quickly said as he dragged his brother towards the kitchen to tell him what he had just told Santana. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw said girl still clinging onto her best friend like her life depended on it, tears silently falling from her face, and Noah was none the wiser.

* * *

They sat talking for hours, Kurt mainly remained silent, due to the majority of the conversation was about the Jungle Cats adventures when they were younger. Kurt didn't mind, he actually enjoyed watching the three teens across from him. Finn kept bouncing up and down on the sofa when a story came up which he was fond of, waving his hands animatedly as he told the tale. Santana was cuddled into Noah's side, laughing and chipping in when she thought the conversation needed an insult, usually about a persons looks or behaviour. It was Noah who took most of Kurt's attention though. The handsome boy had his arm wrapped securely around the Latina and was smiling from ear to ear. A smile that didn't dim, not once. And it was beautiful.

"Kurt, you play piano right?" Santana asked once the conversation died down a bit, confused by the question, Kurt simply nodded. "Noah, I want to sing you a song" this gained confused faces from the other two boys as well, as Santana skipped of down into the basement (known as the Hudmels music room).

Shrugging his shoulders, Finn got up and followed, prompting Kurt and Noah to do the same. As they reached each other, Noah throw his arm around Kurt's shoulder and it caused the smaller boy to wince.  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Noah asked, concerned. When Kurt didn't reply, because he knew exactly what was wrong, Noah took charge. He stopped Kurt just as they reached the basement door and turned him around to look at the bigger boy. Then slowly, Noah's fingers worked his way up Kurt's shirt and began unbuttoning it, hazel eyes remaining on the paler boys blues. Kurt found this all strangely erotic and although this wasn't going to lead to anything, he still found himself holding with breath and hoping his cock would stop twitching with anticipation.

As Noah pulled the opened shirt off the younger boys slender shoulders, he let out a small gasp as his eyes settled on newly formed, finger print bruises. "Shit Kurt, I'm so sorry" he whispered as he's fingers ghosted over the purple marks, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. Noah rested his forehead against the countertenor's as he continued to slide his rough fingers across the pale skin.

"Don't be, I slapped you across the face, consider us even"

"Equals"

"The same"

"Partners" Noah whispered, so close to Kurt's mouth, that the younger boy could literally taste Noah on his lips, Cinnamon and masculine sweat. Their eye's locked once more and Kurt felt his head slowly tilting unconsciously to the side as Noah mirrored his movements, tilting his head to the other. The Jewish boys hands left the bruises on Kurt's shoulders and slightly rested on the pale, flushed cheeks of the countertenor's face._ just a little bit closer and -_

"Kurt, Santana's ready for you" Finns voice came from the bottom of the stairs, breaking the spell and causing the two teens to retract from each other as if they had been burned. Clearing his throat, Kurt quickly did up the buttons on his Marc Jacobs and ran down the basement stairs._ Fucking hell! Too close. I don't know whether to kiss Finn or kill him for interrupting._

Once everyone was down in the basement, Finn and Noah sat on the couch, the latter refusing to met Kurt's eye as he sat down on the piano stall and let Santana whisper him the song. With a smile and a nod, he began to play.  
(Santana Lopez - I Will Be)  
(Leona Lewis version)

_There's nothing I could say to you_  
_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_  
_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_  
_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_  
_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_  
_But it's not like that now_  
_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_  
_And gather myself together_  
_Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day_  
_And make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything_  
_I didn't know what life could bring_  
_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_  
_The only one I let inside_  
_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_  
_I'll turn it all around_  
_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_  
_And gather myself together_  
_Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day_  
_And make everything OK_

_Cause without you I cant breathe_  
_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_  
_You're all I've got, you're all I want_  
_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_  
_I can never, ever live a day without you_  
_Here with me, do you see,_  
_You're all I need_

_I will be, all that you want_  
_And gather myself together_  
_Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day_  
_And make everything OK_

Once the song finished, Santana threw her arms round a tearful Noah and Finn patted him casually on the back for comfort, giving Kurt enough him to quickly dry his tear stained face. Santana's song was beautiful and so deep, it said exactly what Noah needed to hear and exactly what Santana needed to say.

Finn then jumped up and declared he too wanted to dedicate a song to his best friend._ ohh dear, this is even gonna go so right or so wrong,_ Kurt thought as he walked across the room and sat gingerly on the coach, luckily with Santana separating him from the bronze boy. Finn jumped down on the stall behind his drums and again pointed out this song was to Puck, causing Kurt to roll his eyes fondly at his brother.

(Finn Hudson - I'll Be Okay)  
(Mcfly Version)

_When everything is going wrong_  
_And things are just a little strange_  
_It's been so long now_  
_You've forgotten how to smile._  
_And overhead the skies are clear_  
_But it still seems to rain on you,_  
_And your only friends all have_  
_Better things to do._

_When your down and lost_  
_And you need a helping hand_  
_When your down and lost_  
_Along the way_  
_Oh, just tell yourself_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Now things are only getting worse_  
_And you need someone to take the blame_  
_When your lover's gone_  
_There's no-one to share the pain_  
_Your sleeping with the TV on_  
_And your lying in an empty bed_  
_All the alcohol in the world_  
_Could never help me to forget_

_When your down and lost_  
_And you need a helping hand_  
_When your down and lost_  
_Along the way,_  
_Just try a little harder_  
_Try your best to make it_  
_Through the day,_  
_Oh just tell yourself_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_

_You're not alone (you're not alone)_  
_You're not alone (you're not alone)_  
_You're not alone_

_Just tell yourself_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_  
_Oh, just tell yourself_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_  
_Won't you tell yourself_

_When your down and lost_  
_And you need a helping hand_  
_When your down and lost_  
_Along the way,_  
_Try a little harder_  
_Try your best to make it_  
_Through the day_

_Oh, just tell yourself_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_  
_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Thanks Gucci for that_! Finn managed to pull of a cheesy rock pop song and still kept it sentimental, which is a feat in itself considering the boy has the emotional range of a tea spoon. Kurt clapped casually along with Santana while Finn and Noah pulled each other in that weird one arm hug thing that he and Blaine did when they split.

"Is that guitar tuned over there?" Noah asked Finn as he pointed towards the solo acoustics guitar in the corner of the room and when Finn nodded enthusiastically, the Jewish boy strolled over and throw the strap over his shoulder and played a few chords for validation. "This, Um… This song is for the three of you I guess" he said sheepishly, keeping his gaze looked on his trainers as he spoke. "a sort of apology of sorts"

(Noah Puckerman - IOU)  
(Dappy Version)

_Oh I-I owe you, but how come it's took me this long to say it,_  
_cause I been hiding the truth, didn't think I'd let you in on this shit,_  
_but you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you see I've tried this on my own_  
_ohh I-I owe you, imagine if i never got to see you again_

Noah finally looked up and stared directly in Finns eyes.

_I'm gonna bite my tongue next time that you're speakin', cause you deserve the time of day,_  
_I abused your kindness with my weakness, and threw it in your face, way to go, way to go, what a joke, I'm a joke,_  
_if only you could see how I feel, you bite your tongue next time that I'm screaming, see I ain't angry with you, there's no escaping what I've done_  
_I-I hope you, hear these words, Lord strike me down if any, one of them's untrue, _  
_you are the reason I am what I've become, I-I owe you even though you don't want nothing,_  
_I owe you one._

He gave Finn a warm apologetic smile and turned his gaze to Kurt, who shifted slightly uncomfortably.

_Hand on heart I don't think there's any other way to say this,_  
_but I admit being a prick didn't do me any favours,_  
_I mean I've been called every name under the sun's_  
_in my eyes, but it feels pitch black inside,_  
_I swear I put you so through much now_  
_I couldn't lie to you if I tried,_  
_I admit acting a fool didn't do me any favours,_  
_Imagine if I never got to see you again_

Kurt sudden found it had become difficult to breath, this man, this boy had bullied him, relentlessly for years and only today had he finally found out the reason and had been apologised to, three times now. A single tear fell from his eye and he gave Noah a polite shy smile as the tanned boy's eyes found Santana.

_I bite my tongue next time that you're speakin', _  
_cause you deserve the time of day_  
_I abused your kindness with my weakness,_  
_and threw it in your face,_  
_way to go, way to go, what a joke, I'm a joke,_  
_if only you could see how I feel,_  
_you bite your tongue next time that I'm screaming,_  
_see I ain't angry with you, there's no escaping what I've done_

_I-I hope you, hear these words, _  
_Lord strike me down if any, one of them's untrue, _  
_you are the reason I am what I've become,_  
_I-I owe you even though you don't want nothing, I owe you one_

Finally feeling more confident in himself, Noah belted out the last bit to all of them.

_I swear I'll bite my tongue next time that you're speakin', _  
_cause you deserve the time of day,_  
_I abused your kindness with my weakness, _  
_and threw it in your face,_  
_way to go, way to go, what a joke, I'm a joke,_  
_if only you could see how I feel,_  
_you bite your tongue next time that I'm screaming,_  
_see I ain't angry with you, there's no escaping what I've done_

_I-I hope you, hear these words,_  
_Lord strike me down if any, one of them's untrue,_  
_'cause you are the reason I am what I've become,_  
_I-I owe you even though you owe me nothing, I owe one_  
_I-I owe you, but you owe me nothing, cause I owe you one._

Everybody clapped when Noah finished and placed the guitar back in the corner. Santana and Finn grabbed the bronze boy and pulled him into what looked like a painful hug, all three of them had tears in their eyes. Kurt just sat there, watching awkwardly. He forgave Noah completely and had no qualms in telling him so, but he didn't trust himself to get too close to the boy, especially after what happen not 15 minutes ago upstairs, so instead he gave a nod of approval when Noah's eyes found him.

"What about you Hummel, you got a song in that little rainbow glittery heart of yours" Santana asked as she came back to sit on the couch with Finn sitting beside her. Kurt got up to offer Noah his seat._ it was only good manners after all, and Kurt was an excellent host and would not have a guest sitting on the floor._ Noah walked past him with out a single glance and took the seat, Finn and Santana looked at the pale boy expectantly. _oh shit, they thought I got up to sing! Ah crap, guess I got to sing to him then._

"Erm, this is for Noah, by the way thank you for your apology, I appreciate it, even though I accepted it the first 2 times. So I'm going to repeat a promise I made to you earlier, through song."

(Kurt Hummel - Fix you)  
(Cold Play version)

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

Kurt found it awkward singing directly into someone's face for the duration of the song, especially when that person was causing his stomach to roll over and heart pound in his chest, but as a true performer, he fought through it all, and kept his gaze firmly on the hazel orbs.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

Noah must have noticed Kurt's discomfort because with a soft smile he raised his hand in front of him in hopes that the pale singer would take it. Throwing caution to the wind, Kurt grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled towards the coach so his body was place in between Noah's legs. Hands still entwined, Kurt looked down at the beautiful man below him and continued to sing.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Once Kurt finished the song, Santana called for a group hug and the next thing he knew, he was squashed in between his brother, his lesbian bestie and his brand new friend, the latter whispered into his ear "Thank you Princess, I wont let you down" and placed a quick warm kiss in the pale boys cheek, a cheek with felt like it had been electrocuted in the best possible way.

After a few moments, Santana demanded Noah have a shower because he stunk of depression and he needed to be nice and fresh for his brand new start in life tomorrow. So with a chuckle, Finn and Noah left the basement so the taller boy could show the muscular teen where the towels and toiletries were.

"So what's the plan, LadyHummel?" Santana asked as they made their way upstairs back to the living area.

"I guess, surround him with as many friends as possible, get him prepared for nationals, study a shit load so he can graduate and help him with college applications or job vacancies. Oh a find him a decent girl who is worthy of his love." Kurt shrugged as he sat down and grabbed a pillow to cuddle.

"Wait, What? Why do we need to go looking for a girl when there maybe someone already decent about, worthy of his love" Santana hinted as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Satan, don't." Kurt sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes "I know what you're trying to do. I've just got out of a serious relationship," Santana scoffed and Kurt ignored her and continued "Plus Noah is straight" Santana scoffed again, and again Kurt ignored her. "And even if he did become interested in me, it'll be hyper confusing for him and right now he's just too fragile to be dealing with that on top of every-"

"Guys, come listen to this" Finn interrupted as he ran into the room. "Puck's singing in the shower"

Kurt and Santana shared a look and they both bolted up the stairs and pressed their ear against the door to listen.

(Noah Puckerman - Not Alone)  
(Mcfly Version)

_Life is getting harder day by day_  
_And I don't know what to do, what to say_  
_And my mind is growing weak every step I take_  
_It's uncontrollable. Now they think I'm fake, yeah_

_Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no_  
_But I'm not alone, no, no, no_  
_I'm not alone._

"The road to recovery begins" Finn said with a huge infectious smile. Kurt and Santana grinned and entwined their pinky fingers together.

As the song continued, they all remained silent, letting themselves be surrounded by the optimism in Noah's voice.

"And you're sure you can't fall in love with that?" Santana's voice came softly into Kurt's ear.

"As much as the idea sounds appealing, in reality I can't fall in love with Noah and he most certainly can't fall in love with me" Kurt whispered loudly, his tone sounding more angered then he truly was.

"Oh please, why not?" Santana scoffed "Just because he's straight and you're a guy -"

"New York" Kurt interrupted and Santana closed her mouth immediately and furrow her brows.

"Oh for fuck sake" Finn growled from behind them. When Kurt and Santana turned to face him, they were met with a face twisted with anger and sadness "I know you two and Rachel are all jazzed about New York, but could you possibly keep the talk to a minimum in my company"

"Why the fuck?! This is our future Frankenteen and we are allowed to be excited" Santana spat back, arms crossing over her chest. super bitch mode.

"Because while you three babble on about how great your life's gonna be, you forget how shit and heartbroken Brittany and I are gonna be for being left behind, and now Puck obviously" Finn whispered violently as he turned to walk back down the stairs. As he got to the top step, he spoke in a louder tone over his shoulder. "It's not that we aren't proud and excited for you guys, but we don't want you to leave or forget us. Puck's finally found a cure for his loneliness, and in 2 months time, that cure will be on a plane ready to forget about him once they land down in New York and I'll left to pick up the pieces on my own, all while I'm nursing a broken heart myself" and with that, he left.

Santana and Kurt silently shared a guilty glance to each other as Noah's voice continued to echo from the bathroom.

_Coz I'm not alone_

* * *

**Next Chapter - Blaine Returns with someone on his arm, someone who will definitely shake up Noah's world.**


	7. Chapter 7: Avoidance, Gocks and Newbies

**a/n: sorry, this took a while. Glee S04e18? put me in a funk. Shooting star was too emotional LOL.**

**a/n: The song in this chapter is called 'scream my name', although in my story it's an original song, in the real world it's by a band called N-dubz**

* * *

Chapter 7: Avoidance, Gocks and Newbies.

Noah and Finn clambered around in the Hudmel kitchen area, attempting to make breakfast for themselves, Kurt and Santana. The taller teen had no cooking experience what-so-ever while the Jewish boy had plenty since looking after Sarah for all these years, so it was pretty much a one man mission, with Finn occasionally handing utensils to Noah and telling him what Kurt preferred for breakfast.

"So Kurt goes on about something to do with empty calories. I don't even know what a calorie is, so I'm not much help there. But on school days he usually has a yoghurt and fruit" Finn told his friend as he set the down the table for four. "But today is Saturday, and I'm not usually awake by now, so Kurt would've had whatever he has and disappeared by the time I get out of my room"

Noah wasn't stupid, well he was in a lot of aspects, but not in this case. While the Jewish boy lay in bed last night, thanks to his best friend offering to take the floor, Noah has thought long and hard about yesterday. First about the Lima bean meeting, then to the showdown in Noah's bedroom and then to last night when he arrived here. In all events, Kurt hadn't eaten once, in fact, Noah was pretty sure the smaller boy hadn't eaten anything yesterday at all. At the Lima Bean, he only had a coffee, and when he, Satan and Finn reconnected over memories, stuffing their faces with the contents of the Hudmel fridge, Kurt still hadn't eaten anything. With that seeded into his mind, Noah had threw his mind back further to a time where he had actually seen the pale boy eat something substantial. In the cafeteria at school, Kurt usually dined on celery sticks and other rabbit food, when they were on the road for competition and everyone delved into cheeseburgers and fries, Kurt usually had some sort of chick salad and even then left half of it untouched. Whether Kurt did it consciously or not, the young boy was avoiding food, and if there was one thing Noah knew about, it was avoidance.

"Hummel just tried rape me with his massive gock" Santana screamed as she ran downstairs, hair a mess and eyes groggy, obviously just woken up.

"Gock?" both boys in the kitchen said in unison, looking deeply confused.

"His huge gay cock. And when a say huge, I mean on par with Puck huge. I would have taken a moment to appreciate the fact that skinny arse lady Hummel had a giant one if said appendage wasn't thrusting against my leg while we both slept" Santana said, half laughing as she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

Noah would have laughed at Finn's face as it started to turn an ill colour green if it wasn't for his competitive streak and need to keep his pride in check. "Screw that, no one is as big as Puckzilla in our school, I have every girl confirm it, including you Satan" and he wasn't lying, he may be useless at almost everything, but one thing he was sure of, and praised for, was the size of Puckasarous and it's ability to please.

"Because girls haven't had the privilege to meet 'Kurtzilla', Seriously that thing is impressive, I'm mildly jealous of Warbler now" Santana smirked as she sat down at the dinning room table opposite a very ill looking Finn. Deciding she liked said reaction and wanted to see how far she could go, she continued. "I understand you don't believe me, after all, I'm a lying bitch and proud, but when you get the chance, you have to see it. Just drop on your knees, and look at it at eye level, hold it in your hand to feel the heavy heat of Kurtzilla and put it in your mo-"

"Santana" Kurt screamed as he rushed down the stairs. Finn had fallen off his chair, whether because of Kurt's voice or passed out from what Santana had been saying, no one know. Noah let his jaw hang shamelessly at the news as he turned his head towards the direction of Kurt and found himself fucking blush at the paler teen. Or maybe he was blushing _for_ the teen, it was rather embarrassing after all. Yeah definitely blush for him, not because of his dirty ass mind thinking of finding out if Santana was righ- "I'm so sorry babe" Kurt interrupted his trail of thought. "I was half awake and felt a body next to me, and my stupid brain must have thought you were N- Blaine or something" if anyone notices the near slip, they didn't mention it, apart from a sly wink from Santana.

"Ok! Enough of my little brothers junk and sleep fun, I made breakfast" Finn quickly said once he found composure. Noah was still too confused and stunned to even remind Finn that it was in fact he, who had cooked all morning. Looking at Kurt, actually, staring at Kurt, Noah quickly remembered that weird moment at the basement door yesterday. He still wasn't sure what happened there, he remembered seeing Kurt's bruises and feeling utterly shit about them and apologising. And then when he looked into Kurt's eyes, he had realised that apologising with words wasn't enough to express his true sorrow in the situation. He hadn't known how he was going to let Kurt know, all he knew was just before Finn had interrupted them, Noah had felt a weird tingling in his stomach and felt like his skin was on fire. It was almost as if he and Kurt were about to -

"No thanks, I've already eaten" Kurt lied. Noah knew it was a lie because the younger boy had literally just said he was asleep while dry humping Santana. No one else seemed to notice the obvious bullshit and happily accepted it and began eating. This caused Noah to roll his eyes at his two best friends, as much as he loved them with his life, they weren't very good at picking up warning signs, so Noah challenged the lying boy.

"When?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, eyes fixed on his nails as if inspecting for damage, and it was then Noah had realised that the Kurt hadn't looked at him yet today, nor the remainder of last night. In fact, after Noah left the shower, he hadn't seen Kurt or Santana again that night and just presumed they went to bed. But Santana was happy to look at Noah this morning, but Kurt wasn't. Once again, Kurt was avoiding.

"When did you already eat?" Noah asked again.

"Woke up around six and ate then" Kurt lied, again. Noah was had been awake since around half five and the house had been dead quiet, giving himself more time to think about his life and think of qualities of it worth saving.

"What did you have?" Noah asked innocently.

"Cheerios, the food not the squad" Kurt once again was lying and now it was starting to grate on Noah's nerves. One quick glace around the kitchen proved it, there, sitting in a opened cupboard was in unopened box of Cheerios, and the milk from the fridge hadn't been touched since last night. If there was one thing Noah couldn't stand, it was liars. Liars plagued the Jewish boys life and he didn't want them around if he was forced to continue his shitty existence. Noah had trusted this pale kid, with his story and his promises and he was lying, just like he was now. Right to his face and still not having the bollocks to look him in the eye to do it.

"Well, I'm going now" Noah stated as he rose to his feet and placed his plate into the sink. "Thank you for having me Finn and thanks for last night, you two Satan" he received questioning looks from the two as he went into the living area and picked up his over night bag and strolled to the front door. "Oh and Hummel" he continued, noticing Santana flinch and Finn frown at the use of Kurt's last name and coldness in the voice to accompany it. Kurt still refused to look into Noah's eyes, but did turn his body to the muscular boys direction. "Thanks for all the B.S about sticking around and helping me and shit. It was a nice comfort, even if it was a lie. Turns out your nothing but a gossip whore, got your story and now you're done. But whatever, I'm outta here. Cats, I'll see you around." and with that he opened the front door, ignoring the cries of protest behind him. He half expected himself to be pulled back and confronted for what he said, so it definitely came as a surprise that he found himself flown back onto his ass with a body on top of him.

"Puck" Brittany laughed as she disentangled herself from the boy. "I was leaning against the other side of the door when you opened it, thanks for catching me" she stood up and offered her arm out to help Noah up, who gratefully took it. Turning back around to look at the occupants of the kitchen, he realised he should have just left instead, because there, storming towards him, staring him right in the face, was a very angry, kind of scary, Kurt Hummel.

"Noah Puckerman, What the fuck is your problem?" the smaller boy pushed Noah by his shoulders against the wall, surprising strong for someone so small and skinny, kind of like the whole big dick thing. _Maybe it was true then? Oh god, Noah focus._

"You're my problem" Noah shouted back, he hadn't felt this angry in a long time. He usually felt sad or depressed or numb, but this emotion was strong and powerful, it lit his body on fire with passion, all because of and directed at the smaller boy in front of him, who didn't show any kind of fear or intimidation. This wasn't the same Kurt from sophomore year, the scared, cowering victim, this was Kurt in senior year, top of the school, popular and confident. Senior year Kurt would refuse to be the victim now.

"You have five second to explain, Puckerman, why you felt justified by that pathetic outburst before a take a cheese grater to your precious Puckzilla"

If Noah hadn't been so riled up, he would have done a number of possible things. Varying from cringing and protecting his goods to drooling at the thought of someone_ Finally_ going back near there. Since the whole Shelby thing, Noah had resigned himself to his boring right hand, and for a Sex Shark, 4 months was a fucking long time.

"You a fucking liar! You haven't eaten today, and you're blatantly lying to my face. If you can lie about that, you can probably lie about anything, and you probably have."

Kurt stumbled backwards, whatever he was planning on hearing, obviously hadn't been that, the shock on his pale face was obvious.

"I did… but.. Look, the thing is… no I haven't eaten yet, but I'm not hungry, but if I said that, you guys would have force fed me and I'm not one to appreciate things being forced down my throat with out permission" and with that, the tension automatically cleared. Santana burst into a fit of giggles, Finn fell of his chair again, Kurt blushed a beautiful pink at his mistaken innuendo and Noah simply raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

"And why wont you look at me?" Noah said softly, all anger quickly draining from his body as he pushed himself off the wall and approached the smaller boy. Cupping Kurt's chin, he raised the countertenor's head and forced blue eyes to meet hazel. "Why are you avoiding me?" Noah whispered and Kurt, whimpered?

"Hey guys" the voice of Rachel Berry broke the spell, causing Kurt to step aside and walk to the front door where the female diva was. "Are we ready to start studying? Oh- hey Britt, what you doing here?" she asked as her eyes found Brittany sitting at the bottom of the stairs. If Rachel Berry wasn't so self involved, maybe she would have picked up the tension that came from the house, but seeing as she was the infamous diva, she remained oblivious by what she just interrupted.

"Britt needs to graduate too, man hands" Santana snarled, but unlike a couple of years ago, this one has completely faux. Everyone in the room, hell, everyone in the whole school knew that Berry and Lopez were now practically best friends, even if Santana tried to deny it. The most obvious clue to there budding friendship was their pact with Kurt to all go to New York together and live and party like those chicks from sex in the city.

"Yeah" Finn walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her earnestly on the mouth "We are spending all weekend helping Puck and Britt catch up so we can all graduate together" this earned a massive smile from Rachel, obviously proud of her boyfriends thoughtfulness. Finn smiled back his trademark dopey smile and turned to Noah "So don't even think of leaving dude, we did this for you. You and Kurt need to kiss and make -" he trailed off and for the third time that morning, turned a slightly green colour.

"I'm not giving up on you" Kurt spoke behind Noah as he slammed the front door shut. "Now let's get to work"

* * *

Everyone studied for hours, and those hours were long and fucking boring. But Noah put in the work, knowing everyone was giving up their weekend for him and it seemed Brittany was thinking the same. Noah found that Kurt's method of teaching was easily the best. Finn would get just as confused as Noah was and Rachel would trailing off from the subject they were studying to talk about broadway and the upcoming nationals competition that was to be held in Chicago next weekend and Santana seemed to be the only one to get through to Brittany when the blonde cheerleader zoned out. The only problem with Kurt helping Noah, was Kurt was being extremely professional about everything, and considering he wasn't a professionally, Noah found this boring. So on that thought and driven by his impulsiveness, Noah wrapped his arm around the smaller boys waist and began to tickle him.

"Ahhh" Kurt screamed and fell off the sofa laughing, causing Noah to join him on the floor and continue his assault. Kurt's laughter filled the room as he tried in vain to escape Noah's hands, but noone seemed to be paying them any attention, mainly due to their antics being drowned out by Rachel Berry's vocal runs. Kicking at his legs in an attempt to escape, Noah decided to restrain them, he did that by throwing one of his legs over Kurt's small frame and straddled his thighs. With Kurt's bottom half pinned, the pale boy decided to fight back with his arms and fists, punching and pulling at Noah's shirt with considerably weakened strength due to his laughter. Although not really painful, the flying limps did cause abit of distraction and made the tickling a lot more difficult, so Noah grabbed Kurt by the wrists and successfully pinned them over the countertenors head.

"Aha, No where the run now Princess" Noah smirked, looking down and the younger boy, who looked completely flushed and was trying to compose himself from his laughing fit.

Brittany and Santana were watching from the dinning room table at the two boys in a compromising position, smiles on their faces. Brittany rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder and whispered "It's happening isn't it Sans. They are falling in love and they don't even know it"

"I hope so babe" Santana whispered back, wrapping her arm around her true loves waist and continued to watch to show.

"Noah, you dumbass" Kurt said breathlessly "how are you meant to tickle me with your hands currently occupied holding my wrist, you brute".

_Shit, good question_. Noah looked around the room as if something would give him an answer, but of course nothing did. He let out a deep sigh of defeat and decided to give up. That was until Kurt shudder underneath him. Looking at the young boy with an eye brow raised, he noticed a pink blush creeping from under Kurt's T-shirt and over his face. "Fuck me Princess, my breath tickles you?" it come out more as a question, even know the answer was obvious. Noah smirked again and simply leaned his head down closer to the pale collar bone and began to blow gently, causing more shivering from the boy below.

"Noah" Kurt gasped. "Noah, stop, this is.. This is weird" the Jewish boy would have stopped, should have stopped, but found himself unable too. He wasn't hurting Kurt in anyway, in fact his grip on Kurt's wrists and loosened considerably. If Kurt really wanted Noah to stop, he was more than capable of getting away if he tried. So no, Noah didn't stop breathing on Kurt's collar bone, in fact, just on impulse, Noah drove his head into the crook of the pale boys neck and let the smothered breaths from his nose to the work. And work it did. Kurt let out a shaky gasp and writhed beneath him, and fuck, did that do something weird to his body.

"God, Princess, you're so sensitive" Noah whispered into Kurt's ear, causing more shivers. Noah, with his stupid idea's, decided to act on a new one that just popped into his head. In his defence, he did take about 3 seconds to think if it was appropriate to do, but by the way that Princess was whimpering, he had to do it. So he opened his mouth slowly and bore his teeth and started using them as his new tickling device on Kurt's pale, long, beautiful neck. Normally, Noah would be scolded or ignored for his quick decision thinking (cough cough Lola) but Kurt did something else completely.

Before he knew it, Kurt's right hand flew from his confines and wrapped around the back of Noah's head, pushing him into his neck deeper. "Fuck, Noah" he moaned deeply. 3 things quickly crossed the muscled boys mind at that phrase. 1, this was definitely no longer a tickling fight. 2, that was the sexiest noise he had even heard, if his dick had anything to say about it. And 3, he wanted to hear it again. So he closed his mouth over the pulse point in the countertenors neck and began nibbling and licking and fucking hell, it tasted delicious. Kurt's mouth was placed right next to his tanned ears, so he was getting a perfect audio of the young boys moans and groans. "Oh yes, Noah, please" he breathed and it caused Noah to shudder which caused his hips to thrust upwards and was met by very physical proof that Kurt was enjoying this.

Kurt thrust his erection up, seeking friction and gasped when it meet Noah's equally alert member and paused his movements. Noah, never one to deny pleasure, thrust his hips again to give Kurt permission to continue, which he did earnestly. "God Kurt, you're driving me crazy, so fucking big" Noah moaned between bites to that pale neck. Santana had been right all along, Kurt was huge, easily completing with Noah in size and girth and it felt amazing to thrust against and he wanted more, he needed less clothes that separated the glide.

"Are we interrupting something" Rachel's voice came from above them and quickly the two boys separated. Noah jumped to his feet and quickly tucked his erection up in the waistbands on his boxers to hide his obvious arousal. Looking down at Kurt, he saw he boy look complete debauched and god, did he want to do it again. _Damn cockblock Berry_.

"Tickle fight" Kurt quickly composed himself, jumping up and straightening his hair and clothes, going a deep red colour out of embarrassment. Hopeful embarrassment about getting caught and not because of what they did, Noah thought.

"Would you like to sing next Noah?" Rachel asked, obviously buying the lie._ Sing next? There had been singing before? Fuck I was so wrapped up in princess, I didn't hear shit._

"Yeah sure" Noah smiled, and took one last look at Kurt, who was looking through his phone was a slight smile on his lips. "Tana, Finn, mind helping out on this one? An old Jungle cats song maybe?"

"Oh I know just the one" Santana said and she strolled up behind Noah, smirking like the cat who got the cream. Yes she watched the whole dry hump incident, yes it was hot and yes she caused that shit to happen. " Scream my name"

"Are you sure that's appropriate? It doesn't sound it, especially if you three are singing it, no offence Finn" Rachel asked.

"Who cares about appropriate, gosh Berry, you sound like Mr. Shue, the song isn't going to impregnate you. Besides, my part is about fame and the boys were single when they wrote their parts, so whatever. Hit it"

Noah gave one last look at Kurt while Brittany pressed play on the music system, the pale boy raised a perfectly shaped eye brow and sat on the couch with a nervous looking Rachel.

_**(Jungle Cats - Scream my name)**_

**_Santana:_**  
**_Can anyone hear me? Need you to feel me_**

**_Noah:_**  
**_I love you now that you finally let me in_**  
**_Could have let you punched me out, but I get a Kick out of taking it on the chin,_**  
**_when u decide to pin me down to the floor_**  
**_I flip you back over and push even_**  
**_more could gotta come back we are going to war_**  
**_Helmet stays home I'm going in Rawwwwww!_**

**_Santana:_**  
**_Ohhhh you can be my biggest fan never let me goooo_**  
**_I'm gonna go harder then I ever did before_**  
**_You've got ma flame you'll remember my name oh ohhh ohhh_**

**_Can anyone hear me, today your gonna know my name, I'm not going anywhere, _**  
**_I need you to feel me, so baby let me hear you say my name, I'm gonna be everywhere, _**  
**_so hit me on youtube, see me on Ustream, check out my website, follow on tweet me, _**  
**_scream my name, scream my name_**

**_Finn:_**  
**_Now that I finally got this chick screaming my name it turned her_**  
**_Insane, she flips anytime that she likes on me like a fucked up_**  
**_Car engine she's hard to maintain,_**

**_When you've got no more juice left in you and you break down in a_**  
**_Storming rain, I'll save you that triple a service, vroom vroom_**  
**_Baby were starting again!_**

**_Santana:_**  
**_Ohhhh you can be my biggest fan never let me goooo_**  
**_I'm gonna go harder then I ever did before_**  
**_You've got ma flame you'll remember my name oh ohhh ohhh_**

**_Can anyone hear me, today your gonna know my name, I'm not going anywhere, _**  
**_I need you to feel me, so baby let me hear you say my name, I'm gonna be everywhere, _**  
**_so hit me on youtube, see me on Ustream, check out my website, follow on tweet me, _**  
**_scream my name, scream my name_**

**_Santana and Noah:_**  
**_(Oh ohh oh ohh) No matter where you are, never to far away_**  
**_(Oh ohh oh ohh) All you gotta do is scream my name_**

**_Santana and Finn:_**  
**_I'm gonna be right there wont let you down, now til forever_**  
**_I'll be around, whenever you need me shout it out loud,_**  
**_Scream my name my name my name_**

**_Santana, Finn and Noah:_**  
**_Can anyone hear me, today your gonna know my name, I'm not going anywhere, _**  
**_I need you to feel me, so baby let me hear you say my name, I'm gonna be everywhere, _**  
**_so hit me on youtube, see me on Ustream, check out my website, follow on tweet me, _**  
**_scream my name, scream my name_**

The three Jungle cats finished their song and hugged and praised each other for their work until they all split up, Santana jumping over to a mesmerized Brittany and Finn to do damage control on a scandalised Rachel.

"So, did you like it?" Noah asked Kurt as he approached, the pale boy's face was giving nothing away.

"The song or the dry fucking?" Kurt deadpanned. Noah shuffled on his feet for a few seconds and began rubbing his hands through his Mohawk, a sign of nervousness he had, ever since obtaining such a hairstyle.

"Both" he replied sheepishly.

"The song was inappropriate but awesome, bravo, the dry humping was inappropriate and won't be happening again" Kurt said nonchalant as he once again checked his phone.

"Why not? Oh and thanks about the song, but seriously, why not, it was pretty hot"

"But it was weird for me" Kurt huffed, throwing his phone down next to him and finally looking Noah in the eye again. This avoidance thing was a bitch.

"Why?" Noah repeated, he wasn't annoyed per se, more curious then anything. Kurt didn't look like he regretted it or hated, he just looked abit defeated if anything.

"Several reasons really, 1, your straight"_ good point_ "2, you're thanking me for what I'm doing for you in a way you know how, by making me feel good, and its unnecessary"_ hadn't really thought about that, but probably more true than I care to admit_ "3, I don't sleep around, I have a good sex life, but only if I'm in a relationship with them, not random things like that"_ good point again_ " 4, how can we work on your recovery if I allow you to do that whenever you wont, you're a sex shark, we'll never get anything done"_ thank you, thank you very much_ " and lastly, I'm not used to playing that role, being pinned down and being submissive"

"Hey, from what I heard, you were pretty much getting into it" Noah answered back. The rest was understandable, but not that one, it made it sound like Noah forced himself onto the boy.

"I was and that's what made it so weird for me, it was completely foreign to me, something I never thought I'd like and you had me purring like a cat" Kurt finished with a blush.

"It's a jungle cat thing" Noah smirked, causing Kurt to roll his eyes "but no, I understand what you're saying, we crossed a line that shouldn't of been crossed and it won't happen again" Noah lied, he knew it was a lie, because after hearing those noises coming from Princess' pretty little mouth, he wouldn't be giving that up. Kurt just didn't know it yet.

"Thank you" Kurt said and offered a small smile. Then a knock came from the front door. "That'll be Blaine, showing off his new boyfriend" Kurt finished and jumped off the sofa.

"What? You two like broke up 2 days ago, right?" Noah asked as he followed the countertenor to the door.

"Yeah, it's a bit fast, but I don't begrudge his happiness, it might be awkward at first, but he's my best friend and I'm happy he's looking for my approval in new suitors" Kurt whispered once he got to the front door. Noah thought it was weird and abit rude of Blaine, but said nothing as the door opened.

Standing there was Blaine and some mixed race kid, said mixed race kid was looking rather lost, awkward and staring at Noah with a confused expression. When the new kid turned to greet Kurt in a handshake, Noah gave him the once over. The boy must have been younger then him that's for sure, probably by a good 3 years, perhaps 16, Noah thought. He looked like the kind of boy to have an attitude, it takes one badass to know enough. Through his assessment, he completely ignored the kids introductions, not on purpose of course. He looked up to Blaine who was looking at the new boy in horror and then he turned to Kurt, who had gone paler than usual and looking at Noah worryingly. _Weirdo's._

"Sorry, who are you again, kind of spaced out there dude" Noah asked the newbie, with his hand outstretched.

"Jake" the new boy said, taking Noah's hand and giving it a healthy squeeze. "Jake Puckerman"

* * *

**Reviews are sooo appreciated :)**

**Dame Ditta**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Puckerman's

**new chapter :) **

**A/N:recent episode of Glee S04E19 Sweet dreams... Pucks hair looks delicious. so wish i went to that university.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Meet the Puckerman's.

The next 20 seconds were filled with nothing but stares and the most loudest silence Kurt had ever heard. On impulse the young pale boy had slipped his hand into the hand of his bronzed team-mate, who gripped it painfully tight, yet Kurt never made any protest. Blaine had recovered from the initial shock first and dragged his eyes from his new boyfriend down to where Kurt and Noah's fingers were entwined, the confusion evident on his face. Noah stood stock still, glaring at the new arrival, his jaw tense and his hand gripping tighter by the second. The poor newbie, Jake, Jake Puckerman to be correct, looked like his was holding his breath, the poor lad had no idea why this was happening, but knew the tension was thick. Only an Idiot wouldn't notice that, talking of idiots -

"Dude, what a mad coincidence, Noah's last name is Puckerman too" Finn spoke behind his best friend, clapping him on the shoulder. Kurt winced at the pain that shot through his hand at that point, but remained silent.

"Oh, Ok" was all Jake could say, eyes travelling over everyone, minus Noah, who's glare was setting everyone on edge.

"Or maybe your like distant relatives or something? Is your Mom a Puckerman, maybe you're both like 8 cousins twice removed or shit?" this is where it would have been wise for Kurt to advice Finn to shut the fuck up, because things were falling into place at a rapid speed. The more Kurt stared unashamedly at young Jake, the more it became clear. Yet he was stunned silent and if the remaining death grip on his hand was anything to go by, Noah was starting to slowly realise aswell.

"Nah, my dead beat dad was one, don't know anyone on his side of the family, maybe you've heard of him, Elijah Puckerman?"

Several things happened at once at that moment. Noah growled (which was the sexiest sound Kurt had ever heard and would have gone start to his groin if the situation was different) and launched himself at Jake, Finn dived forward to hold his best friend back, with the aid of Santana (_Gucci, I didn't even realise she was so close, super Latina ninja lady_), Rachel screamed that infamous high F in overdramatic terror, Blaine dived in front of Jake in order to protect his new man (what was with him jumping in front of things, talk about rock salt slushie reprised) and Kurt, finally free of his poor limp hand, dashed to the kitchen and picked up a stash of plates from the cupboard.

"Noah!" Kurt yelled over the noise as he returned from the kitchen. He had expected Noah to either ignore him or turn around and channel is anger onto Kurt, his childhood victim, a familiar. What he hadn't expected, was for the Jewish Adonis to stop his attack instantly and shot Kurt a painful look of desire, confusion and hurt. A look that clearly projected 'save me from this pain' even if Noah knew it or not. "Back garden, now" Kurt ordered, pushing the plates into the boys hands. The look Noah gave the pale countertenor as he took the plates before disappearing out the back door was poetically beautiful, Kurt thought, vulnerable yet grateful.

"Hey Jake the Trouser Snake, how have you been keeping?" Santana asked once everything was starting to calm down.

"Santana" Jake greeted with a half nod of the head, clearly confused and wanting answer. How Santana and Jake knew each other was a mystery, but one that could be settled later, Kurt thought.

"Blaine, Jake, do come in" Kurt said with a cheering smile, _always the good host, even if everything has turned to shit._

"What the fuck is that guy's problem?" Jake asked irritably, shrugging of Blaine's hand from his shoulder.

"Dude, and Noah, that's the dude who nearly ripped your face off by the way, have the same dad, you're like brothers or something" Finn said in awe.

* * *

Noah didn't know how Kurt knew that plates would be a good idea, he presumed Kurt was a gay witch or something. The evidence was there, the super high singing voice, reaching notes that no normal human male could reach. The ability to be friendly and polite in the face of your enemy, forgiving even. And not to mention he releases this weird invisible scentless gas or something, that makes people want to fuck him, sexuality be damned apparently. But whether Kurt was a sexy, fuckable, gay witch with a voice like an angel or not, Noah was grateful for the plates. The plates in which he was currently smashing against the wall.

He knew perfectly well not to have attacked that kid, but Noah was pissed and on impulse, decided to try strangle to messenger. The messenger that also happened to be his fucking half brother. His dad had haunted him for years through memory and just when he was slowly trying to recover, the loser had sent a physical form of his betrayal right to his face.

Noah wasn't stupid, he knew his dad thought himself a rockstar, so it was inevitable that he would spread his seed around town and make lots of little Puckling's with various woman. What Noah hadn't counted on, was the douche would do it so close to home, nor had he been expecting to actually bump into any of them. _Oh god, what if he had fuck a Puckling girl and didn't know about it?_

But from the sounds of it, that kid, Jake, hated Elijah aswell, obviously the dude didn't do a very good job the second time around either, or was his family the first? He was older than Sarah for sure, so he obviously had two families on the go at once. Come to think about it, he did hear his Ma mention something about a slut waitress, was said slut this kids mom? The fact that Elijah hadn't treated this Jake any better than he had him or his sister, brought him a little peace. It wasn't that he hated new kid, or was glad that his childhood had been fatherless too, it was more of a confidence boast for Noah, knowing it wasn't him, wasn't his own fault for his father's escape. Seems Elijah lives by the theory of 'hump 'em then dump 'em'. sign of a true Puckerman if there was ever one. Noah should know, he carries on that legacy.

That thought alone made bile rise in his throat, for all the years he had fucked and chucked his girls, he had been proving his Ma right, he was just like his dad. It was hard enough for his Ma that her eldest boy look like her douche of an ex husband, let alone behaved like him. She had a right to be distant, lingering hate for Elijah and fear of a repeat performance from his Puckling's made his Ma retreat, protect her heart from hurt. All of a sudden, he didn't hate her anymore, he never really did, he just didn't get her behaviour and now that he understood, he swore to change. No more random hook-ups, the next person who shares his bed will be with someone who he will care about and who will hopefully care about him in return. That mysterious girl will be single when he pursuits her, she will be treated like the princess she is and he'll try extra, extra hard not to get pissed when she's on the rag and all hormonal and shit. He would just lay low that week, if he wanted someone who was bitchy, he would hang with Kurt, at least he'll still be able to fuck.

Actually Kurt wasn't that same ice queen he was back in the day, since coming back from that gay school, he became a lot more… human. Nicer and considerate, slimmer, taller and more confident. Whatever Blaine Warbler did to that boy, he did it right. Now Kurt was single and needed a new man to continue treating him like a princess. _Wait, Kurt, Gay witch fuckable Kurt was now single and needed to be treated like a princess. I need a single fuckable princess -_

"Noah" Rachel Berry's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Do you want to come inside and meet your brother?"

* * *

"Isn't this mad" Blaine asked Kurt as they both prepared sandwiches for the group. "Who would have thought, I'm dating a Puckerman" he squealed with delight. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and gave a faux smile. He was happy for Blaine, kind of. But there was a hint of bitterness there, it had only been two days since they broke up and Blaine had already found someone else? Was Kurt really that replaceable? Had they been together the whole time? These questions, Kurt never wanted answered, too save his sanity and relationship with his best friend if anything.

"Where did you and Jake meet?" Kurt questioned.

"He's enrolling at McKinley next year, so he was touring the school while you guys were on senior ditch day. I was the one who help show him around, since then we've been talking abit and last night we met up and it kind of happened." Blaine said, excitement clear in his voice. Gosh he was so oblivious bless him, but at least it answered the question on cheating, Kurt supposed. "But enough about me, what about you and Puck?"

"What about us?" Kurt asked with his trademark eye roll. What was everyone's fascination with his and Noah's friendship? They had been some-what friends for years now, why was it suddenly so interesting?

"Kurt, you can't be serious, are you really going to deny it? To me of all people? I saw the way you looked at him at the front door, the way you held his hand for support, the way he stopped his attack immediately on your command, the way he looked at your before he left and the way he is looking at you now on his return" Blaine said, giving Kurt a nudge to the ribs to get his attention. Sure enough, Noah was walking in through the back door with Rachel with a twinkle in his eye, hazel eyes that we're staring right at Kurt. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' as he strolled over to Jake and shook his hand.

Kurt and Blaine put the sandwiches on a platter and strolled into the living area and placed the food in the middle of the table. The platter was practically empty soon after, as everyone drove in. Kurt gave a small smile at the group as they ravished their food, a good host enjoyed appreciation.

"Gonna eat?" Noah asked. Why was he pushing this eating thing on him? He wouldn't eat if he wasn't hungry, which he wasn't.

"Just gotta finish me conversation with Blaine first" Kurt said with a smile.

"You guys, aren't planning on…erm.. Getting back together are you?" Noah asked in a whisper. Controlled anger started simmering inside Kurt. Couldn't he talk to boys without hidden agenda. Try to help Noah, get accused of loving him. Speak to Blaine, get accused of rekindling romance. But it wasn't fair to be annoyed at Noah, especially after this new bombshell. At least he was off the topic of trying to get him eat all the god damn time, so to save an argument, he decided to ignore the Jewish boy and instead, dragged Blaine back into the kitchen.

"So, what's the dealio?" Blaine asked with a mouthful of bread, causing Kurt the scrunch up his face in disgust at his best friend.

"There's really not much to tell, Noah needs a friend, I'm being that friend, Santana mentioned he can get clingy or something so I guess that's what it is" Kurt spoke lowly as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Any feelings he may have, which are none that I know of, aren't real to him. It's his way of showing appreciation"

"So when he makes those dreamy love heart eyes at you, that means…?" Blaine trailed off.

"It means, we are friends and he trusts me, whether he is confusing that for love or not, really isn't my concern, I'm not going to fall for it, nor am I going to lead him on. He's just appreciating his friends company and support" Kurt had a feeling that he would be giving that explanation to a lot of nosey, misinformed people in the near future. Why was it their business to know the components of he and Noah's friendship?

"Does he look at Finn and Satan the same way then?" Blaine asked, with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smirk, presumably meant to throw Kurt off guard. Which it did.

The truth is, last night, it was obvious how much he appreciated his two best friends company, how he looked at them with admiration, in fact, he looked at Kurt that way last night aswell. But today, even he couldn't deny the two different looks he had received from Noah. The look where he was pinned underneath the bigger boy, that look was lust. Not surprising, given the position they were in. but Kurt had never received that look from Noah before, nor did he see it when the Jewish boy looked at Santana last night in her skimpy night dress. The second look, was the one Blaine talked about at the front door. Kurt couldn't explain that look, he had only seen that look on Noah's face when Quinn was carrying Beth. The look of intense devotion. The thought itself made Kurt shiver.

"I've got to go out with the Puckerman's for a while, be a dear and stay and control Rachel" Kurt deflected and he walked out of the kitchen, holding his tongue between his teeth to avoid laughing at his best friends confused face. "Noah, Jake, we are going out, follow me if you may"

"Where we going?" Both Puckerman's asked in unison, causing them to beam at each other and fist bump. At least it was fist bumping into fist and not fists smashing into faces, Kurt thought. Progress.

"Noah, you need more clothes if your staying longer, and Jake, there's a little madam I think you should meet"

* * *

"So you and Blaine?" Kurt interrupted. The car journey had been rather loud so far, both boys getting to know each other like typical boys. They argued about favourite games, sports teams, hobbies, talents and all things in-between. All the while, avoiding the Elijah Puckerman situation like the plague. In truth, both brothers seemed to be getting along perfectly, Kurt thought. It reminded him of himself and Finn, completely different people who got on out of respect and a connection.

"What about him?" Jake asked from the back seat as he struggled to get out of a headlock Noah had put him in.

"He's your boyfriend now right?" Kurt reminded him.

"Fuck no!" at this Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and looked into the mirror to see the boy. "I'm not gay, no offence. But dude knows how to suck a dick, so I'm keeping him around til I find a girl who can do it better." Jake said smugly. And just like that, all respect Kurt had for this newbie, vanished. Blaine was clearly under the impression that this 'arrangement' was a relationship and obviously this boy had other ideas.

"Ahh, a Puckerman through and through then" Kurt spat, catching Noah's wince. But Kurt didn't care, this boy was about to hurt his best friend, use him then lose him. Just like Puck did. Leaving a trail of broken hearts behind with no remorse. "Well Jake, let me tell you that, Blaine Anderson is the closest, deepest friend I have. Until a few days ago actually, he was my boyfriend, my first love, so I know all about his abilities with his mouth. If you think you are going to take advantage of that, you have another thing coming, I will break your face before you break his heart, do you understand that" Kurt was fuming, he didn't care that this was Noah's little brother, in fact Noah was probably beaming with pride. Unable to stop his rant, he verbalised his latest thought "Ahh Puck, look at that, the apple never falls far from the tree does it, and you didn't even have to train him up to be a badass yourself, no doubt, you will both be sharing tips and maybe even girls before you know it. I did wonder how you met Santana, but now it's clear. Fuck them and chuck them, it's that the old Puckerman motto?"

His rant was met with silence. Jake looked a little put out and a lot pissed off, and Noah just looked plain guilty. Good, Kurt thought. He may understand and respect Noah a lot more these days, but he's still a player, today's random dry hump spectacle proved that. And to think Kurt Hummel had almost become one of the Puckerman's conquests. What if he had gone through with it and continued, would Puck boast to his brother and try share him afterwards? The though made Kurt sick.

When they arrived at Noah's house, Kurt ordered them upstairs, Noah to collect more clothes and for him to introduce Sarah and Jake. Both boys wisely agreed and Noah even avoided eye contact with Kurt and looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. Although he hated that vulnerable upset look on Noah's beautiful face, he still didn't regret his rant, Noah needed to hear that shit at some point if he was to ever try and change.

Mrs. Puckerman was in the living area when they arrived, she barely greeted her own son and didn't even enquire about his guests. Noah whispered that she had just got in from work and was tired, but Kurt didn't care. He needed to talk to this woman.

"Mrs. Puckerman, nice to meet you, My name is Kurt and I'm a friend on your son's" Kurt spoke softly as he entered the living room and sat on the sofa opposite her. In order to do this, he had to be brave, or at least act brave.

"The names Nora and no offence Kid, but why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be upstairs with your friends?" she said in a bored, dead voice.

"I'm actually here to speak to you about Noah. Are you coming to see him perform at Nationals in Chicago next weekend?" Kurt asked. He had planned this conversation in his head the entire car journey here, but now, putting it into action, Kurt's nerves were staring to play up.

"Can't afford it"

"And you couldn't afford it, all the times that competitions or events were held at the school? What about his football games? I've not seen you there once. Do you know how embarrassing it is for Noah when we finish our performances or he finishes a game and all his team mates run off to their supportive families and he has to go back to the changing rooms or locker room, alone?" Kurt was long gone now, in his place was spiteful, guarded freshmen/sophomore Ice Queen.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Nora yelled jumping to her feet in rage.

"Why the hell do you hate your son?" Kurt screamed back, refusing to be intimidated by this woman. He stood up so they were at eye level. "He loves you and cares for you and you throw it back in his face"

"Get out of my house" the woman sneered. Kurt would have appreciated the intensity of the glare he was receiving had he not wanted to punch her in the face.

"Don't worry, I'm going, and Noah's coming with me"

"Your parents won't want that boy in your house, he's poison"

"My father is a congressman and out of town, so that wont be an issue really, would it?" Kurt snuck his nose up to the woman, he was too good for her. She didn't deserve his time or energy.

"Congressman, what a joke" he heard her mutter under her breath.

"Yes, Congressman Hummel is my father"

Nora Puckerman's face drained of colour immediately, if Kurt didn't know better, he would have thought she was about to faint. Should he help her if she does? Why is she having such a reaction to this news?

"Are you the only child of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel?" She whispered, her eyes now filled with tears. Kurt head was spinning, he went from rage to confusion, now to hurt at the mention of his mothers name, from a complete stranger.

"You knew my Mom?" Kurt asked in an embarrassingly shaking voice.

"Kurt, Baby Kurt, I was you're mothers best friend before her passing" she spoke in an equally wobbly voice. The room wasn't filled with anger no more, just grief and vulnerability in its place. "Kurt I knew your mom in kindergarten, we graduated together. She was there for the birth of Noah and I was there for the birth of you." Kurt couldn't breathe, this was so odd, so new. He had thought Nora Puckerman looked vaguely familiar, but now, he was being assaulted by memories of him and his mom at a park, with a woman who looked like a younger, more vibrant version of the woman standing opposite him. And a boy, around Kurt's age, brown curly hair, hazel eyes, laughing. This woman knew his mother, this woman knew him as a child, what are the coincidences of that? Kurt and Noah were friends back in the day, before sexuality and social status became important. Kurt remembered now.

"Kurt, I'm also your godmother" Nora Puckerman beamed a watery smile and held a weeping Kurt in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Making Nora, Kurt's Godmother was a spare of the moment thing, this story writes itself.**

**this chapter i was originally have Quinn come back to TRY win Noah's heart... i wouldn't have turned into a Quick story, but provided a more troubled road for puckurt, but i put it off... i don't know if I'll ever put her in that role yet. your thoughts on that?**

**the next chapter will involve a time jump, probably straight to nationals (after tying up lose ends from this chapter of course)**

**please review and let me know your thoughts and suggestions. thank you for your continued support. Gleeks United!**


	9. Chapter 9: How to make a champion

**Last chapter, Maybe?**

* * *

Chapter 9: How to make a champion

Before the shouting from downstairs interrupted them, the Puckerman siblings were getting along fine. Sarah didn't really seem to care that Jake was her long lost half brother and if she did, she never showed it. She was more happy with the fact that she wouldn't be the only Puckerman starting McKinley in the fall. _'us Sexy Puckling Badass' gots to stick together if we are gonna take over that school next year'_ she had declared, receiving a high five from Jake and a look of sympathy from Noah.

Noah could see it while looking at both his siblings, when they start school in September, the Puckerman badass image would still be fresh and people would be expecting both Jake and Sarah to fall into the love-rat, popular, top dog roles. Santana had been training Sarah for years on how to manipulate men and Jake seemed to have the sexual prowess down if the whole Blaine situation was to go by. In truth, in the fall, McKinley will get Santana and Puck 2.0. The thought didn't sit well with Noah at all.

Because Kurt had been right in the car when he went on his little bitch fit. Elijah Puckerman was known by the town as a Lima Loser Dead Beat dad, Nora Puckerman was known as the town drunk who neglected her kids, Noah Puckerman was known as 'the dick that had no conscience' so it was obvious Sarah and Jake would be painted with the same brush, and by the sounds of it, they both seem happy to live up to everyone elses low expectations.

Noah was about to give them both a talk about how following the status quo and trying to live up to a shitty, shamed reputation was the biggest mistake he had ever made when the shouting was heard from the bedroom. And that's why all three Puckling's were sitting on the stairs watching Kurt turn into the Ice Queen and Mother Puck was about to bust his nut. Only, it didn't turn physical, infact by some weird turn of events and a random declaration, had his Ma and his gay witch princess crying into each others arms.

"Does your mom and that boy have bipolar or something?" Jake whispered loudly from the stair behind Noah, causing Sarah to burst into not so silent giggles. Noah ignored them, he still couldn't get over the fact that Kurt was his Ma's godson. And Kurt didn't even know it. Fuck, Noah didn't even know he had a god brother, if there was such a thing.

_Shit, can god brothers fuck and it be ok, or is it incest or some shit?_

"You wanna have sex with Kurt?" Sarah asked breathlessly, still battling her round of giggles. Shit, Noah hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Bro, your gay?" Jake asked, still watching the two people in the living room sobbing and apologising to each other repeatedly. Sarah let out a scoff and decided to give Jake many examples to prove that her oldest brother wasn't gay.

The truth was, Noah wasn't gay, but he didn't think himself straight either. For the Jewish teen, sex was just sex, not more intimate than a handshake. Although he had never had sex with a boy before, the idea of it didn't sicken him, he had however touch Matt Romford's bare, erected dick and kissed him while having a threesome with April Rhodes a couple of years back. That didn't disgust him at all, in fact the only reason he never fucked a boy is because Lima was a cow town and he had a reputation to uphold. Else he would have pounded Hummel's ass a long time ago, considering it was easily the best ass in the school, attached to the most sexiest longest legs ever.

Yes Noah didn't think himself straight because he wanted to fuck Kurt here, there and everywhere, but he didn't count himself gay either because he had never fallen in love with a boy, or even felt like he could. It had always been a girl who had stolen Noah's heart and made him try romance. It was simple, men he could fuck, but only women he could love. Or so he thought.

"I don't hate my children Kurt, I just lost them along the way and don't know how to get them back" Nora Puckerman said as she untangled herself from the pale diva.

"You haven't lost them Nora, they are still the same kids they were before Elijah left, they just grew up and have more life experiences and more personality traits now" Kurt voiced, wiping his tear stained face clean.

"But I don't know them anymore, we are all like strangers living in a house and they hate me so much for what I've done" his Ma explained in a weak and defeated voice.

"We don't hate you Mommy" Sarah interjected as she stood up and made her way into the living room, embracing her mother in a hug that Noah hadn't seen her do in years. "We thought you hated us, so we just stayed out of your way" her voice was muffled as she buried her face into her mother's chest.

"And you're right Ma, we don't know each other anymore" Noah spoke up, surprising himself in the process. He had planned to make it up to his Ma for being a shit son, but physically showing it instead of verbally promising it. "You associate me with Eli and I see you as a spiteful drunk" he said, pausing as he saw his mother wince at the description "But that's only because we don't know each other, and I'm willing to change that. I'm calling a truce, right here, right now. Forget the past and focus on the now. The now where a family start to heal by communicating and reconnecting" he finished and held up his hand in front of his mother. Nora looked through watery tears at her son's outstretched hand then returned her gaze to his face.

"To be fair, you're much better looking then him" She let out a watery chuckle and grabbed her son into a bone crushing hug, loosening only slightly when Sarah squealed in pain between them. Mother, son and daughter stood in the middle of their front room, crying and holding each other for the first time since Elijah Puckerman walked out. The man had done his worst to his family and broken them completely, but they be damn if they still be haunted by his ghost again. Today, in this moment, Nora, Noah and Sarah won.

"You're family is fucking weird man" Jake's confused voice filled the room.

* * *

It has been a week since Kurt Hummel had found out he had a Godmother in the form of his former bully's mother, to say the news was overwhelming was an understatement, but Kurt loved it. He finally had another person, other than his dad, to tell stories about Elizabeth to him, and Nora had loads. Just as precious as those memories of his mother life from kindergarten to grave were, he much more treasured the photographs of his mother life. And Nora had _Loads_. There were pictures of his mother in ugly little dresses while playing in a sandpit, which made Kurt feel all squishy inside. Photo's of his mother and father at prom, both rocking awful hairstyles and ghastly outfits, but it was the smiles and love in their eyes for one another that made Kurt cry on seeing it. There was photo's from Burt, Elizabeth and Nora's graduation from McKinley, which had him bursting with pride. The most cringe worthy moment was a few days ago, when Noah and Kurt had stumbled upon a photograph of two toddlers, naked in a bath, covered in studs and laughing hysterically. Both boys realized at once they were staring 15 years into the past at themselves and quickly hid the photo away, in hopes no-one ever saw that picture again. Ever.

It was along with that photo and blurred memories of Younger Noah, the trust Noah had in Kurt now and the determination the bronzed boy had shown to finishing his studies; plus being together constantly, whether it be at the Hudmel house or at Noah's; combined with the sexual tension that was disturbingly obvious between the pair, that Kurt sat on the bus to Chicago, looking at Noah Puckerman. Like really looking at him.

Noah was sitting at the front on the Bus with Santana and Brittany, Laughing casually one minute and going into deep whispered conversations the next. Brittany's very frequent glance over at Kurt made him realise that he was no doubt the topic of discussion. But Kurt wasn't really fussed nor was he paying attention, all he keep thinking about was his feelings for the Mohawked, former rebel.

Since finding out that their parents were besties, something changed for Kurt, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he now felt he had a life long connection with Noah. They had known each other since birth and hadn't even realised it, yet fate or whatever, kept each other in one another's lives one way or another. So Kurt lost that nagging feeling that their connection wouldn't last. And without that worry, Kurt decided to drop his defences and allow his natural feelings for the bigger boy through.

With his excuse to not love Noah being flown out the window, it was a lot harder to not do so. Noah was not perfect, by any standards, but Kurt liked that. Blaine was near perfect and it made him boring and predictable. Noah was sex on legs, no denying that, and in the past week he had shown he really cared for Kurt, in a protective way. What with massaging his dance injuries (which was very pleasant indeed) to forcing him to eat regularly (which wasn't pleasant at all and something Kurt avoided at all cost, because he didn't get hungry as regularly as the others) and Kurt would have thought it was a brotherly or friendly protective streak if it hadn't been for the constant look of lust and want in his eyes. Noah Puckerman wanted to have sex with Kurt Hummel, and Kurt was seriously considering making that happen on this trip. Why? Simple, because Kurt Hummel was falling in love with Noah Puckerman.

* * *

"So Santana and Brittany-"

"Britana" Brittany interrupted.

"Santitny" Santana corrected with a roll of her eyes.

" Whatever, the names not important. What is important is that I _need_ to have sex with Kurt, and soon, like really soon." Noah whispered as he licked his dry lips and wiped his clammy hands over his jean covered thighs.

"Same" Brittany said as she looked up and gave Kurt a wave at the back of the best.

"Listen Tiger" Santana explained, completely ignoring Brittany's comment "the problem isn't about getting Kurt in bed, that's easy, he wants you, the problem is, that_ he_ wants _you_, he wants you bent over like a bitch and wants to ram his 9 incher right up the back passage" Santana gave him a sexy wink as she starting brushing her brunette locks.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Noah asked, gulping at the thought.

"He told me"

"And are you meant to have replayed this to me?"

"No, but who cares. We are all adults, you both want this shit to go down, so stop being a pussy about it and tell each other, or do each other, I don't really care" She said, rolling her eyes at the boy's stupidity.

"Ok, but like, I'm not too comfortable with the whole, ya know, in the ass thing. Whenever I imagine us doing it, which is a lot by the way, it's me pounding into him, not the other way round. Wouldn't that make me sort of a pussy or something?"

"You calling me a pussy Puckerman" Santana scolded as she slapped her best friend with her hairbrush. "You pounded into me plenty of times, and I ain't no pussy. Besides real men take it aswell as receive it. Are you man enough Puck? Do you have the balls to let Kurt be in control"

"Fuck yeah, I'm all man" Noah stated as he puffed out his chest and showed off his guns.

"or you can flip after he comes, then you take him. That what Blam do" Brittany suggested dreamily, her focus on sending Kurt her best bedroom eyes along the bus.

"Slaine" Santana corrected.

"Who?" Noah asked, deeply confused with these random words being flung out.

"Blaine and Sam" Santana laughed, stroking Noah's freshly trimmed Mohawk in order to sooth the shocked look of her friends face. "Oh yeah, we caught them in the boys locker rooms, don't ask why we were in there, just accept that we were. After your bro ditched Hobbits arse, Sam, being heart broken over wheezy himself took it upon himself to console the Warbler. They have spent every night together at Blaine's since Tuesday, and everyone knows that if you put two dicks in a room for long enough, one of them is bound to need to get sucked" She explained.

"Wait, what? I thought Sam was straight, didn't he tell Quinn that when they started dating?" Noah asked. This whole thing was fucked up. Since when was Sam gay? Since when had Blaine become a slut? 2 different guys in a week, a week after splitting with your long term boyfriend was crazy.

"Sam never told Quinn he was straight, he only denied being gay, because he's bilingual like me, he never lied" Brittany said, sitting back in her seat, seemingly giving up on seducing Kurt.

"Christ, isn't anyone straight in the world these days?" Noah asked.

"Not particularly, we are in 2012, sexuality is a lot more fluid these days, things aren't taboo as much, so it gives us freedom to expand our horizons and experiment more. Plus labels are a piece of shit unless its on something your shop lift" the Latina said as she yawned and made herself comfortable next to Noah, ready to sleep the rest of the journey.

"So you think I should bottom for Kurt, an not feel embarrassed by it?" he asked, feeling dozy himself, the heat from his Panther lulling him to sleep.

"Yeah, I mean if you seriously wanna do the nasty with him and you trust him enough to take care of you, emotionally and physically" Santana suggested.

"I do" Noah whispered, taking one last sleepy look back to the rear of the bus and smiling as he caught Kurt's gaze.

* * *

Although the hotel room was a disaster and everyone was screaming, Brittany S. Pierce wasn't worried, simply because she had bigger things to worry about. One, her blanket and pillow fell in the pool, which was a disaster and Two, she needed to tell Santana something really important. So while Puck got trash talked by Sam for studying (_Like shut up Sam, we are facing graduation, not you. We need to study in order to finish school_) and Kurt was trolling the blogs on his phone about that Mercedes clone, oh and while her girl was threatening to murder everyone, Brittany came to a decision.

Finn may be stupid enough to let Rachel go to New York, but Brittany wasn't. she had spent all week revising and trying her damn hardest to graduate, not because she wanted to leave McKinley, which was a kick ass school were everyone should be forced to attend every single day, weekends, Christmas' and birthdays included, but because she didn't want to be left behind. Santana was going off to New York with Rachel Berry in a few weeks, and people were fools if they thought Miss Pierce was going to be left behind.

The problem though was telling this to Santana, because technically, she hadn't been invited. In fact no-one had asked what Brittany planned to do after graduation, she got a position in a poultry farm (Whatever the hell that was) and no-one even realised. While Kurt and Rachel blabbered on about New York non-stop, Santana remained quiet about it, and it was obviously because she felt guilty about their upcoming separation. So if Santana refused to talk about it, Britt had to do it herself, and quickly, before she forgot what she was thinking about. _Screw you 'edge of glory' routine, I'm going to set my future in stone._

"Santana" She yelled, instantly quieting all her friends, apart from Mercedes, who had died or something. "We need to talk" She said sternly, then walked into the bathroom awaiting her girlfriend to follow.

"What's up baby?" Santana asked as she entered the room, with a confused and scared look on her face. Brittany had no idea why she was scared, maybe Santana was the one who throw Britt's bedding in the pool and thinks she is about to get confronted for it or something. But no, Brittany had bigger things to talk about first.

"We need to talk about New York" Brittany explained as she sat comfortable on the toilet lid. "we never talk about it, and it's time to stop avoiding it"

Santana went pale and started to sweet lightly with what Brittany could only describe as nerves. "I don't think now's the best time Britt, we need to practice the Gaga number" she spoke, avoiding eye contact with her blonde girlfriend as she went to leave the room.

"Fuck Gaga, he's a weirdo who dresses deliciously, I don't want you to leave me" Brittany practically shouted, scaring herself with her own volume. Santana spun a 180 on the spot and looked directly into her blue eyes.

"It wont be for long sugar, couple of years, tops. And I'll visit you and you can visit me and we'll scissor Skype constantly" Santana said in a soothing tone as she approached the blonde and gave her a comforting hug.

"There wont be any visiting, Satan" Britt whispered. Santana jumped out of her arms as if she had been burned, the look of fear etch on her face. Which confused Britt even more.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Santana spat harshly. Normal people would have winced or crapped themselves or whatever at the Latina's spiteful tone, but Brittany knew that when Santana got scared, she got cruel.

"No, you fucking idiot, I'm coming with you to New York" Brittany squealed cheerfully, jumping up and down. Santana however, went from angry and scared to confused and sympathetic.

"Baby, you know that's not wise. You have no money nor do you even want to live in New York, you can't just go because you're scared of losing me"

"Erm, no. My mom said she would pay for my ticket and 3 months rent for an apartment as a graduation gift, if I graduate. Which I will, because you, Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Finn have been helping me and all I have left is the geography test. If I get above a 'D' in that, then I pass. I'll follow you to New York, not because I'm scared you'll leave me, but because I love you, and the thought of waking up without you everyday sucks. Plus I'll get a job as a top celebrity reporter or blogger and have people like Will Smith or Rihanna or Marilyn Monroe on fondue for two" Brittany explained as if she was talking to a five year old. Seriously, Britt knew she was like super smart and it made others look silly in comparison, but her girl was taking it to a whole new level of silliness.

"Wow, you've really thought this through huh?" Santana asked and Brittany gave an enthusiastic nod "And are you sure you're ready to leave Lima?" Britt nodded the affirmative again. "And move to New York with me and live happily ever after?"

"You bet 'cha" Brittany beamed, then jumped at the sudden squeal that came from the Latina. But it was a good squeal, a squeal which involved happy tears and apparently a lot of bouncing, hugging, kisses and declarations of love. Brittany fed off her energy completely and mirrored her actions, but she was still abit confused. If Santana had simply asked in the first place, she would have known Britt would follow, she had already set Lord Tubbington up in a rehab there.

* * *

The 3 reasons why Kurt could die of happiness right now were sitting out there in the audience, as he peaked his head round the curtain. 1, Lindsey fucking Lohan was there. 2, Perez Hilton was there and was currently blogging about it. And 3, out there in full view were his father, Carole, Nora, Sarah and Jake. He felt big strong arms wrap round his tiny waist as Noah stepped behind him, following his line of vision and spotting his family.

"Thank you" He said lowly into Kurt's ear, lips close enough to ghost over the shell, sending shivers down the countertenors spine.

"For what?" Kurt asked, eyes still trained on their families as he lifted his arms the embrace Noah's arms around his middle.

"For helping me with the chorography, helping me reconnect with the Jungle Cats, going bat shit crazy at my Ma til she finally listened" Noah whispered, gripping tighter to the slender boy in front of him. "For being you and giving me a chance"

"Noah" Kurt started as he turned around in the Adonis' arms, which remained wrapped round him. He took a moment before speaking to search to boys hazel eyes. He saw the usual lust there (he was still Puck after all) but there was something else, a twinkle, a glimmer, of hope and lo- "You're more than worth it, believe me" he continued, before he could think too deeply into things. "But thank you for saying that, and thank you for believing in me and trusting me"

"I do trust you princess, I literally trusted you with my life, and now I trust you so much more" Noah ducked his head slightly so their foreheads were resting on each others. Lips inches apart, so close in fact that they could practically taste each other. "You saved me babe" he whispered.

"Noah" Kurt spoke breathlessly in a voice so quiet that if Noah hadn't been right _there_, he probably wouldn't have heard it. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"About fucking ti-"

Kurt closed the gap between them and places his smooth delicate lips onto Noah's hard chapped one. The electricity that ran through the smaller boy almost made his knees buckle the second contact was made. Snaking his arms up Noah's body, he place one hand on his broad shoulder and the other to cradle the back his neck and began to lightly scratch at the nape. Noah let out a low groan at the back of his throat as he started to coax Kurt's mouth open with soft nibbles to his bottom lip. Kurt let out a tiny gasp as the sensation travelled down right to his groin and Noah took the opportunity to slowly and lovingly slide his tongue into the pale boys mouth, taking his time to explore and taste what had been forbidden to him until now. Noah tasted better than Kurt ever imagined as he softly sucked on the Jewish boys tongue and gentle scraped his teeth along it, eliciting the sexiest moan Kurt had ever heard him make. As tongues battled for dominance, Noah bucked his hips into Kurt's, his straining huge erection pressing roughly against Kurt's equally hard member, causing them both to let out animalistic growls.

"Wanky" Santana's voice travelled to their ears from the other end of the stage and they both, begrudgingly and slowly, broke the kiss.

"Puckurt" Brittany declared loudly.

"Purt" Santana corrected automatically.

"Pummel, perhaps" Rachel suggested as she strolled up next to Santana, who looked at her friend with approval.

"That was… wow! You're mouth is sinful, Princess" Noah said, breathlessly, his forehead still resting on Kurt's as they slowly rubbed their noses together, Noah's arms still around the slender boys waist and Kurt's resting on the bronzed boys shoulders.

"Troubletones, in position" Mr. Shue shouted from somewhere in the distance.

"Play you're cards right and this mouth might meet Puckzilla tonight" Kurt said seductively. He meant it aswell, Noah was one damn fine kisser for sure, and after _that,_ Kurt had decided he couldn't be fucked to hide his feelings and desires from Noah anymore. Giving him one more chaste kiss on the lips, Kurt untangled himself and walked away, ready for competition.

* * *

In the last few years, Noah hadn't had much reason to cry of happiness or pride, but winning 2012 national championship was a very good reason indeed. Hence why he was in tears like a little girl, wrapped in his Ma's arms while she repeated declared how she was so proud of him. Jake and Burt had gave him encouraging smacks to the back and Sarah jumped into his arms the second his mother freed him.

"Noah that was amazing, seriously. You gotta come back next year and watch me and Jake repeat that performance" Sarah said with glee finally let go of him and shoving Jake as he let out a groan.

"I might believe that if anyone of you guys could actually sing" Noah teased, wiping the last remaining tears from his cheeks and eyes.

"Well it worked for you" She teased right back with a wink and she leant her head on Jake's shoulder, who was distracted by giving Blaine the trademark Puckerman smirk, the one that was bound to get the ladies knickers off, and judging by Blaine's blush, it was working.

"Yo baby Puck" Kurt interrupted the seduction by snapping his fingers in front of Jake's face, getting his attention. "He will not be used as a sex toy, ya hear me?" Kurt turned to see Blaine gazing at the younger Puckerman, red faced and practically panting. "Oh god, he turned into a slut" Kurt declared, turning to face Noah, who snaked his arm around his Princess' waist. "To think, he's the last person I had, yet he's already had at least 2 hook ups that we know of. I've created a monster so it seems.

Noah leant down an whispered slowly and lowly into Kurt's ear "Let's go upstairs to our room and I'll be happy to make you forget all about your last time" he felt Kurt shiver next to him. He enjoyed the reactions he got from his pale Princess, usual hook ups tended to be a lot less responsive or just plain bored, but Kurt was so sensitive and for some fucked up reason, was actually interested in him, and that was why Noah loved him even more. Well no, not love, more like in desperate need of a fuck- ah who was he kidding, he was positively and stupidly falling head over heels for this boy and he was loving every minute.

Kurt gave a small nod to the request and pulled the bigger boy towards the exit. When he turned to look over his shoulder, Noah got a glimpse of his dark lust filled eyes and was instantly hard.

"Oi! Where you two kids going?" Burt called out from the crowd as he watched them run off.

"To celebrate!" Noah yelled back with a chuckle.

* * *

**Totally kidding about the last chapter thing, it's time to get all smutty up in this place.**

**to do it justice, i must go through my whole wankbank of puckurt smut *le sighs*, for research purposes obviously, so next chapter might take awhile. no longer than 10 days for sure, maybe ever be a couple depending on how brave i get. REVIEWS APPRECIATED! **


	10. Chapter 10: Champion companion

Chapter 10: Champion companions.

"So, Noah, tell me, how are we going to reward ourselves on our victory" Kurt purred as he closed and locked the door of their hotel room.

Noah didn't answer, choosing instead to pull the pale boy towards him by the belt. Once Kurt was fully pressed against his hard chest, he captured those soft lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Letting a low groan escape him, Kurt began gentle nibbling on Noah's bottom lip as his hands began roaming up and down his companion's biceps.

"Too many clothes" Kurt whined against Noah's mouth and as if answering, Puck pulled Kurt's shirt off in one clean move, sending buttons flying everywhere. "Mmmm, you like it rough, baby?" he asked as he moved away from Noah's lips and started pressing slow, open mouthed kisses along his jaw. More delicately than his lover, Kurt's fingers found their way to the buttons on the bronzed teen's shirt. Slowly undoing them completely, Kurt pulled back to take in Noah's hard and chiselled torso. The sight alone, causing him to moan.

"Kurt?" Noah asked breathlessly as the countertenor began biting and sucking on his neck.

"Yeah?" he replied, the word muffled by flesh.

"We're both tops" Noah blurted, causing Kurt to quickly retreat.

"Oh no, Baby boy. Pants off by the way" he nodded down towards Noah's jeans, which we very quickly removed by his eager team mate. "Gucci, so fucking hot" he mumbled more to himself than to Noah's ego. "I'm not bottoming, sorry" he added and he shuffled, awkwardly, out of his skin tight jeans.

Noah was about to protest, until Kurt revealed his pale, long legs, which almost glowed against his black boxer briefs. "erm.. Okay?" Noah gulped uncertainly. If he hadn't been so turned on, he probably would have found the smirk Kurt produced, scary. But as it was, he basically whimpered like a puppy dog.

"Good boy. Now, on the bed" Kurt demanded in a low husky voice that went straight to Noah's cock. Obeying instantly, he jumped back on the bed and shuffled backwards until his back was comfortable pressed against the headboard.

Kurt sauntered over to the bed and slowly crawled onto of the man and crushed his lips against his friends. Slowly this time, less desperate and more loving. Their tongues caressed each others at a beautiful pace that left them both mewing.

"You want my mouth on you, Noah?" Kurt purred against his lips as his fingers gentle ghosted over his nipples, causing Noah to arch his back into the touch.

"Fuck, please" he breathed, licking his ever drying lips. "Suck my dick, Princess"

"Ever the romantic" Kurt grinned as he began his journey down his neck to his collarbone. Savouring the taste of the man beneath him, his tongue found its way to beautiful dark nipples. Sucking, licking and biting lightly, Kurt grinned as the moans from Noah travelled to his ears.

"ah shit! Fuck me, Kurt" Noah whimpered as Kurt's hot mouth ghosted over his navel.

"That's the plan, big boy" Kurt whispered as his slender fingers hooked in the waistband of Noah's tight boxer briefs. Pulling them down, Kurt couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his meaty erection sprung free.

Grabbing it with a firm grip, Kurt began pumping slowly as he used his free hand to remove the underwear completely.

"Got lube and a condom?" Kurt asked, purposely letting his tongue fall from his mouth and lick the tip of Noah's member.

"Jeans, back pocket" Noah answered breathlessly.

Giving his lover's prick a departing open mouthed kiss, Kurt jumped off the bed and grabbed the supplies before returning to his former position.

"Because you're a first timer, I'm going to explain what's going to happen, Ok?" Kurt asked, smiling when Noah nodded his head enthusiastically. "While I'm sucking you off, I'm going to be preparing you with me fingers. You need to stay relaxed and trust me, all right?"

"I trust you" Noah said seriously.

"Good. Now lay back and enjoy" Kurt demanded before placing his warm, wet mouth back onto Noah's cock.

Kurt wrapped his tongue up and down the thick shaft and when the bitter taste of pre-come hit his tongue, he hummed approvingly at the taste while inwardly grinning as he watched Noah fall apart beneath him.

Fiddling with the bottle of lube, Kurt poured a generous helping onto his middle finger and the traced it down Noah's balls until it found its way to his hot, tight entrance.

Giving Noah some time to prepare, Kurt simply rubbed against it gently before bravely pushing into his opening.

"You've finger yourself before haven't you?" Kurt asked as his finger slipped all the way in without Noah wincing in pain.

"ahh.. Yeah.. Um.. Finn, a couple years ago… lied about his mom having a prostrate… I ah fuck, more Kurt… I looked it up and found a bunch of stuff.. And… tried it out… oh god" Noah panted and a second finger was entered.

Kurt's digits pushed in and out, scissor and crooked for about 5 minutes as his mouth and tongue continued to explore Noah's length. Finally relaxing his throat enough to take almost all of him in without gagging, Kurt slid as much in as possible until it hit the back of his throat and then swallowed.

"Fucking hell! Ok, OK, Kurt. You gotta stop or I'm gonna be done. Shit. I'm ready. Definitely ready."

Agreeing with him, Kurt let Noah's cock fall from his mouth as he retracted his fingers and lined himself up.

Kurt then reattached his mouth to Noah's lips and let the muscled boy taste himself as he slowly pushed past the first ring of tight muscle.

"ahh shit, that hurts" Noah winced as he dug his blunt fingernails into Kurt's shoulder blades. Trying to distract himself from the burning sensation while he tried to adjust to Kurt's member slowly pushing further inside, Noah reached out and claimed the countertenors pale neck with his mouth and teeth.

Bottomed out, Kurt moaned at the tightness that was wrapped round him and fought every urge to thrust as Noah started sucking just inches away from his Adam's apple.

"Ok, move" Noah mumbled into his neck and that was all Kurt needed to slowly slide almost all the way out and then push back in with a bit more force, repeating the motion several times, adjusting the angle until -

"Fuck. Yeah right there" Noah moaned loudly as Kurt's thick cock brushed against his sensitive sweet spot. "I'm not made of glass Princess, fuck the shit outta me"

"Your wish is my command" Kurt purred in reply and began thrusting in and out at a more rapid pace, grinding his hips every so often and relishing in the noises that were escaping his bronzed lover.

Dropping his head into the crook of Noah's neck, Kurt began slamming into the tight heat as the familiar pool of heat started rising in his stomach. Realising he was close, he snaked his hand between their two bodies and began pumping away at Noah's huge cock, matching a steady rhythm with his thrusts.

"Fuck yeah, I'm close… shit Kurt.. I'm gonna.."

"Come for me, Noah" Kurt whispered in his ear and right on demand, Noah's seed exploded for him, spraying between their stomachs and all over Kurt's hand.

The clenching of muscle around his member and hearing his name being screamed out was all it took for Kurt to deposit his load into the condom.

Completely sated, Kurt slipped out of Noah and skilfully removed the condom and throw it in the trash can as he flopped down beside his equally wore out friend.

"Well, that was hot" Noah laughed breathlessly.

"Agreed" Kurt said as he fought of a yawn. "Oh yeah, Congratulations on becoming a National champion"

"Come here" Noah commanded as he snaked his arm around he boy's shoulders and pulled him close, so Kurt's head rested on his chest.

"I really need you to ace this geography test. I really, really want you to graduate next week" Kurt whispered quietly.

"Well if this is the kind of congratulations you'll give me, I'll damn well try my best" Noah smiled and he tightened his grip on the countertenor.

"Noah if you graduate, I will be so happy that I'll… I'll want you inside of me" Kurt said softly as he lifted his head to look at him. "I promise"

"You sure?" Noah asked and when Kurt nodded sleepily, he continued "Hey, Kurt? Do you think you could ever love me?" he blurted out.

Kurt remained silent for a while as he continued to gaze into hazel eyes and when he finally spoke, it came out so quiet that Noah had to strain to hear it.

"I don't know. Go to sleep Noah, we'll discuss this another time, Ok?"

Noah looked into Kurt's eyes for a long time before finally nodding.

Once Kurt heard the slow rhythm of breathing and was convinced Noah was asleep, he untangled himself for his strong embrace and began getting dressed. Once fully clothed, Kurt went to the door and opened it, but before leaving, Kurt took one finally look at the peacefully sleeping form of Noah. "I already do" he whispered as a stray tear fell from his eye.

* * *

sorry it took so long, this sorry is currently on hiatus due to real life and other projects. but he has NOT been abandoned


	11. Chapter 11: How to Graduate

**Smut Ahoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: how to graduate.

"Welcome to the last Glee club meeting of the year and for some of you, your last Glee meeting of high school" Mr. Shue said to the choir room with tears in his eyes. "Before we all sing our departing songs, we have some great news. Santana Lopez" he gestured towards the Latina who looked rather bored. "Well done for getting into NYU!" he paused for everyone to cheer, which they did. "and to Rachel and Kurt for getting into N.Y.A.D.A" the cheering continued as both students curtseyed. "Now on with the performances, who's first?"

"Me" Noah stated as he jumped from his chair and grabbed his guitar. "So, I want to dedicate this song to two people in this room" he gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Santana and Kurt" he stated, making said people look at him curiously. "Basically Santana has been around for years keeping me in line and Kurt literally saved my life and now your both not going to be around anymore" he stopped to regain his composure as he heard a couple words wobble and he did not feel like crying in front of everyone, thank you very much.

"So this one's for you two"

**(Noah Puckerman - Run)**  
**(Pink version)**

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Remember make believe in you_  
_All the things I said I'd do_  
_I wouldn't hurt you, like the world did me_  
_Keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet_  
_Everything that I went through,_  
_I'm grateful you won't have to do_  
_I know that you will have to fall_  
_I can't hide you from it all_

_But take the best of what I've got_  
_And you know no matter what_  
_Before you walk away, you know you can_  
_Run, run, run,_  
_Back to my arms, back to my arms_  
_Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_See, here's the bloody, bloody truth_  
_You will hurt and you will lose_  
_I've got scars you won't believe_  
_Wear them proudly on my sleeve_  
_I hope you'll have the sense to know_  
_That sadness comes and sadness goes_  
_Love so hard and play life loud_  
_It's the only thing to give a damn about_

_But take the best of what I've got_  
_And you know no matter what_  
_Before you walk away, you know you can_  
_Run, run, run,_  
_Back to my arms, back to my arms_  
_Run, run, run,_  
_Back to my arms and they will hold you down_

_All this time I swear I'll never waste it_  
_All your smiles I'm always gonna save them_  
_Put it in the back of my mind_  
_Whenever I'm away from you_

_Run, run, run_  
_Back to your arms, back to your arms_  
_Run, run, run_  
_Back your arms and they will hold you_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Back to my arms, back to my arms_

Once Noah finished the song, everyone erupted into cheers, everyone except Santana, who sat in the back with tears in her eyes and Kurt, who was practically full out sobbing into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Wow Puck!" Mr. Shue gasped as he clapped his hand down on Noah's shoulder. "That was some seriously powerful-"

"I'm in love with you!"

Silence fell over the choir room immediately at Kurt's tearful confession, even Blaine stopped sexting with Sebastian to give his ex a wide eyed look. But Kurt didn't see his ex looking at him, nor anyone else's speechless face, all he saw, through the tears, was Noah's wide hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Are you sure?" the bronzed boy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you idiot! Kurt gave a watery laugh and a sniff.

"I love you too, Princess"

Kurt broke into sobs once again and Noah made easy work of crossing the room and curling the boy he loved up in his arms and rocking him back and fourth.

"Puckerman, Pierce" Coach Beiste's voice came from the choir room door, causing everyone to look at her. "We're ready for you"

"Oh my Gucci" Kurt whispered and his wide eyes travelled to Santana and Brittany and then to Noah. "The Geography retake" as Noah kissed him on the nose and got up, Kurt quickly grabbed his wrist. "Good luck"

Noah simply winked as a response and walked out of the room with Brittany.

"Can someone please tell me when the father of my child turned gay please?" Quinn asked curiously after they left.

* * *

"'C' minus! That's a Puckerman 'A' plus! I'm graduating! Puck exclaimed in joy after the teacher handed him his test results.

The jungle cats literally pounced on him with glee and managed to tackle him to the ground in fits of laughter as Kurt watched on with probably the goofiest looking smile ever. And he didn't care because the pride he felt at this moment was monumental. 3 long weeks of constant studying and hard work, led to this moment. Noah Puckerman, Resident Badass, was graduating.

"Britt?" Santana asked in concern when she realised her girlfriend hadn't joined in with the celebrating, opting to just stand in the corner, looking down at her paper with a frown on her face. "No!" Santana yelled in panic. "Britt, tell me what's on the paper. Tell me what's on the fucking paper!"

Brittany looked up from her paper when she heard her girlfriend's desperate pleas and handed to test scores to her with an expressionless face.

Santana practically snatched the paper from her and gulp as she took a look at her grade. Then she looked up at Noah, Finn, Rachel and Kurt who were all looking at her expectantly. "She actually got an 'A' plus" she mumbled in awe as her eyes fell upon the smug face of her girlfriend.

"I'm a genius" Brittany declared proudly causing everyone else to break out of their dumbstruck spell and laugh loudly.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Noah" Kurt squeaked when the bronze boy approached him and put an arm around his slender waist and pull him close.

"Couldn't of done it without you, Princess" he smiled and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips with his.

Kurt wanted to protest and say that Noah did most of the work, but then he realised that he was kind of right because if it hadn't of been for Kurt, then gaga knows where Noah would be right now. Pushing that thought far from his mind, he simply pushed back into the kiss and enjoyed the warmth and love that radiated between them.

"Doesn't mean I can't reward you, right?" Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Noah purred back, gently thrusting himself into Kurt's groin. "What you gonna give me?"

"Me" Kurt answered seductively as he gave one finally lick to Noah's bottom lip and then twirled out of his grasp and strolled over to Rachel, leaving Noah hard and groaning.

"Let's go and Graduate!" Rachel screeched in excitement.

* * *

Kurt looked up at Noah, licking his lips as his hands stroked up his thick shaft reverently.

Noah arched his body off of Kurt's bed when Kurt's warm fingers curled around his leaking cock, then closed his eyes at the feel of Kurt taking him in his hot, wet mouth. Noah knew he would never get tired of such a feeling.

"I could suck you all day and night." Kurt complemented when he came up for air.

Giving the head one last open mouthed kiss, Kurt began tonguing his way down Noah's swollen shaft. he almost lost all control when he felt Kurt's mouth open up and swallow one of his aching sacs, sucking gently and rolling the flesh on his tongue as slender fingers continued gripping his cock tightly and tugging.

"Fuck." Puck looked down at Kurt's bent head, he was so close. "I'm gonna come. . ."

Kurt pulled back slowly and squeezed the base of his cock to stop the oncoming orgasm. "I want you coming inside me"

"Fuck yes." Noah exclaimed, grabbing Kurt and slamming his mouth down on paler boys. He ravished Kurt's mouth, his tongue sliding between his lips to explore where his dick had just been. Kurt moaned deep in his throat as he pushed down into his touch as Noah's hands slid down his bare back to grip his ass. "You're sure you're ready for me?" he asked genuinely.

"Always, for you" Kurt purred as he ducked his head and began kissing wetly down Noah's chest, where his tongue soon found his nipple.

He took the nub between his teeth and licked gently as he tugged the flesh into his mouth. The sensation went straight from Noah's chest to his leaking cock.

Noah pulled Kurt back in order to stay coherent and carefully picked up the bottle of lube beside them. uncapping it, Noah poured a small amount over his fingers as Kurt rolled off him and lay on his back. Noah followed him and rested in between those long pale legs and pressed the pad of his wet index finger against the ring of muscle, grinning with every moan that fell from Kurt's kiss swollen lips.

Noah slid his finger deep into Kurt and he moaned loudly, his head thrown back into his pillow as he began to rock down on Noah's finger eagerly. "God, you feel so good" Kurt mewed as he lifted his head to watch Noah add enough thick finger and began to scissor him open.

"You're so fucking tight." Noah groaned. "Like a fucking virgin." He slipped his fingers out to poured more lube unto them, and then shoved them back into Kurt, hard, crocking his fingers straight into Kurt's prostate.

"Fuck" Kurt cried out as he shivered with pleasure.

Noah took his hard cock in his free hand and rolled on a condom and began to spread lube generously down the shaft. He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced it with the wet tip of his cock against Kurt's hole. "You ready?" Noah asked.

"Hell yeah." Kurt's voice shook with intense arousal.

Noah growled as he pushed the tip of his cock in, past the tight ring of muscle. Noah swore aloud. Kurt was so fucking perfect, hot and tight. "Relax, Princess" Noah whispered and he slowly continued to slide further in.

"wait!" Kurt begged as Noah fully inserted him.

After what felt like an eternity for both of them, Kurt wiggled slightly for confirmation that he was ready. Letting Noah know, he lifted his legs to wrap around Noah's hips. "Move."

Noah thrust slowly in and out, once, twice and Kurt whimpered with pleasure.

Noah groaned as he began to pick up speed and force when Kurt started thrusting himself back with every movement. "Fuck, Noah, Harder!" Kurt screamed as Noah began assaulting his ball of nerves, deep within him.

Noah shuddered when he began to feel his lower stomach spasm and he knew Kurt was close too, by the way his toes began to curl and the light clenching of muscle around Noah. He grasped Kurt's cock firmly and pumped him through his orgasm as his own ripped out of him and into the condom, relishing in the hot wet mess that spread between them.

He collapsed against Kurt, his breath coming in broken gasps against the pale neck.

"That was. . ." Kurt trailed off to let his ragged breaths settle down.

"Love you" Noah mumbled into his neck.

"Love you too" Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss into Noah's hair.

* * *

**one more chapter to go! I Dunno how i'm gonna end it. either end it so i can add a epilogue after, end it cleanly or end it with a cliffhanger (which would mean a sequel) *le sighs* oh the choices.**


	12. Chapter 12: Healed

**The final chapter!**

**Thank you everyone that followed Noah and Kurt through their journey of healing.**

* * *

Chapter 12: how to heal a person.

_Is this a dream?_  
_If it is_  
_Please don't wake me from this high_  
_I'd become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_

It had been five days since Kurt's graduation and there were two more days until he, Santana, Rachel and Brittany flew out to New York and he and Noah had barely seen each other. He wasn't sure if he was avoiding Noah or if Noah was avoiding him but they only saw glimpses of each other recently, sharing quick kisses if in the same location or quick talks on the phone at night.

And Kurt didn't know if he preferred it that way or not. Blaine had done the same thing earlier on in the year where he became distant in order to get used to a Kurt free life and he wasn't sure if that was what Noah was doing. It didn't help that Kurt refused to track him down either. As much as the pale boy wanted to be near the bronze teen constantly, he knew it was a stupid thing to do, seeing as they would be hundreds of miles apart in 48 hours.

Kurt had first thought that Noah was avoiding him because they had sex again, put he quickly had that thought squashed when Noah laughed at him then proceeded to fuck him senseless against the wall. He then thought that Noah regretted saying he loved Kurt and didn't mean it, but once again Noah laughed down the phone and promised with all his heart that it beat for Kurt. Which was sweet, but still left his questions unanswered.

So here he was now, Packing up his room with the help of Blaine, half listening to Blaine recall his latest boyfriend, some man called Eli.

"He started messaging me on facebook and we agreed to meet and then one thing led to another" Blaine smiled as he neatly folding a jumper of Kurt's and placed it in a box.

"We broke up less than a month ago and how many boys have you slept with since then?" Kurt asked teasingly and he threw a pair of last seasons jeans in the 'ditch' pile. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted that question answered actually.

"7, 8 tonight is things go to plan" Blaine mumbled quietly, making Kurt suspicious.

"And who is this lucky man?" Kurt asked with narrowed eyes as more and more clothes fell into the 'ditch' pile. He didn't even realise he owned half of his wardrobe and half his clothing still had tags on them.

"Promise you wont get mad?" Blaine said with a faltered smile as he did a good job of avoiding his ex boyfriend's eyes.

"As long as you don't say Noah, I'll keep calm. After all, I don't think it could be any worse the when you told me you fucked Sebastian" Kurt grimaced at the thought of it.

"Chandler" Blaine stage whispered.

"WHAT!" Kurt screeched. "The guy you thought I was cheating on you with?" Kurt gaped in horror to the back of Blaine's gelled head.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Blaine muttered casually as he went back to folding more clothes.

Kurt chose to ignore his slut of an ex boyfriend, instead he picked up his ringing phone and smiled when Noah's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Noah" Kurt smiled down the phone.

"Hey, Princess. Bad news I'm afraid, Ma's fallen ill and she isn't up for visitors today" Noah replied in a solemn voice, which wiped the smile completely from Kurt's face.

"Oh no" Kurt frowned as he sat on his bed. "How am I meant to say goodbye to her before I leave?"

"Hopefully she'll be better in time to see you off at the airport" Noah grunted, actually grunted, breathlessly at that. A sound Kurt was sure he had heard before, during certain activities.

"Well, ok" Kurt mumbled into the phone, his frown deepening. "Will I still get to see you today?"

"Oh ah, about that *breathless grunt* I'm going to stay here today to help her get better. Like I said, she's not up for visitors so don't come over. *deep exhale and an addition muffled voice in the background* Love you babe, gotta go" and then the line went dead.

Kurt was left staring at his phone when the call disconnected, not really knowing what to make of what just happened. Why had his boyfriend been so abrupt? Why did he keep making excuses not to see him? Kurt felt immediately guilty for thinking such silly things. He trusted Noah, and if he's boyfriend said his mom was ill, then Kurt believed him.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked softly as he re-emerged from the wardrobe with a armful of clothes.

"I don't know" Kurt replied, eyes still glued to his blank screen.

_To what it's like_  
_When everything's right_  
_I can't believe_

"You think he fell for it?" Finn asked Noah as he stretched himself out of the bed, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hope so" Noah replied as he threw his phone on the bed next to his shirtless best friend and gave him a cheeky wink. "What he don't know can't hurt him right?"

"Same goes for Rachel" Finn replied as he smirked at his equally undressed friend. "Our little secret"

_So, here we are_  
_That's pretty far_  
_When you think of where we've been_

"Ok, lets go around in a circle and say what we are going to miss the most about Lima" Santana declared to Brittany and Rachel while they sat in their pyjama's on Rachel's bed.

"Glee Club" Rachel responded immediately with a definite nod of her head as she sat with her back against the head board of her Hello Kitty dressed bed.

"Over your own family and Finn? Douche move Rachel" Brittany chastised as she grabbed for her second slice of pizza.

"Well I can come visit them anytime" Rachel defended herself. "I'll never be the star of that club again. What about you guys"

"Noah" Brittany and Santana chorused together.

"You know what, I'm really going to miss him aswell, isn't that crazy?" Rachel vocalised and gave a dramatic pout.

"Not really" Santana answered as she painted her toes in deep jungle red. "Noah's the sweetest man I know under the Puck façade" she pulled her hand back to inspect her work and smiled when she was satisfied.

"Him and Kurt could have been so good together" Rachel whispered miserably.

"Hey don't write them off so soon" Santana laughed. "They are still going to be together. They'll talk every night, visit each other over holidays and Noah said himself, that if they still love each other after a year apart, and things at home are good, that he might come and join us"

"I can't believe Finn is joining the army though" Brittany mumbled through a mouthful of pizza giving no care as half of it sprayed from her mouth.

"Do not start me on that one" Rachel spat angrily as she straight sat straight. "if it's meant to be, it'll happen, whether it's a week from now or five years" she mimicked her boyfriend, or should she say ex, considering he pretty much broke up with her earlier that day. That was the reason that Santana and Brittany were over at her house. She had called an emergency slumber party for the future New Yorkers and was glad when the girls turned up on her doorstop with ice cream and pizza. Kurt had declined the offer due to previous engagements with Mercedes and Tina.

"Finn's an idiot, but the love you two have for each other will last forever. In 5 years time, you will both look back on this experience, in your New York apartment and laugh" Santana comforted, happy to of gained a weak smile from her.

_No going back_  
_I'm fading out_  
_All that has faded me within_

"Tina, it is officially your job to watch over Blaine to make sure he doesn't contract STD's before he joins us in New York next year" Kurt said with struggle through his tight face mask.

"I'll do my best" Tina replied with equal struggle. "I'll also make sure Puck keeps it in his pants as well. Although it'll be hard to keep an eye on him while he's at Lima University"

"He got into Lima?" Kurt asked in surprise, although his facemask resisted his facial movements.

"Yeah, he apparently got his acceptance letter this morning" Mercedes said as she rubbed cocoa butter into her arms and face. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, we had a brief conversation earlier, but he seemed somewhat preoccupied" Kurt mumbled, sticking his bottom lip out as far as the face mask would allow.

"Uh-Oh. What's that tone of voice about?" Mercedes asked curiously as she placed the cream on the vanity and turned to face her pale friend.

"Nothing, I'm probably over thinking things. His mom's ill so he was probably busy looking after her." Kurt replied with a shrug of his shoulders and turned from her questioning gaze.

"She seemed fine when I saw her at the store earlier" Tina said in confusion as she picked gently at the corner of her mask.

"What?!" Kurt asked in horror, his eyebrows flying so high that his mask cracked along his forehead and cheeks.

"I could have been mistaken though" Tina quickly added with wide eyes. "Puck wouldn't lie to you, surely" she comforted him and patted his knee for good measure and when Kurt looked away, her and Mercedes shared a quick look between each other.

"Of course not" Kurt mumbled and tried to squash the niggling doubt inside of him. He trusted Noah, he was sure of it. Yes they had been distant lately, but Kurt had been extremely busy with packing and saying goodbyes to people. And Noah had obviously been busy getting into colleges that Kurt had no knowledge of.

_You're by my side_  
_Now everything's fine_  
_I can't believe_

"I feel guilty" Finn declared randomly from the passenger seat as he and Noah drove to the airport to see off their significant others. "I'm not a natural liar" he moaned.

"We only have to keep it up until they are on the plane, dude" Noah laughed as he patted Finn in his thigh. "Do you wanna stop and pull out or something? He asked, fearing the answer. Finn was never one for secrets and lies and that's why he failed to find he fact that he was lusting after Rachel at the beginning of Sophomore year. Noah hoped to good that his skills had improved since then.

"Of course not" Finn said quickly, shaking his head. It's just… the consequences of what you and me are doing kinda scare me a bit"

"What's life without a bit of risk" Noah smirked and gave Finn's thigh a reassuring squeeze and which Finn gave a dopey smile to.

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_

"What's taking them so long? We have to be at our gate in twenty minutes" Kurt huffed in frustration as he pace the airport floor. His normal perfectly styled hair was a complete mess with the amount of times he had ran his hands through it.

"Relax buddy, he'll be here" Burt chuckled as he watched his son become more and more impatient. He laughed simply to mask his fears of practically losing his little boy.

"Finn just called" Carole smiled as she looked at both an impatient Kurt and a sobbing Rachel. "Their just pulling up outside now"

"I'm gonna go get him" Kurt decided as he began stalking towards the exit.

"No you're not" Burt laughed again as he grabbed his son by the wrist. "He knows where you are, now come and say goodbye to your old man"

And the flood gates opened for Kurt as he ran into his dad's arms. His father, the only constant thing in his life. Kurt had tried so hard not to cry or get overly emotional, he was 18 for Gucci sakes. Normal 18 year old boys didn't wail into their father's neck when they left home, but then again, when had Kurt ever been described as normal. He not only cried because he was leaving for New York, but cried because he was leaving his dad alone. Well with Carole and Finn, but it wasn't the same.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Dad" Kurt's whole body shook violently as sobs ripped out of him. "I'll be back for thanksgiving, I promise" he declared determinedly.

"You better" Burt whispered wetly into his son's hair as he squeezed him tighten in his arms and tried to hold back his own tears, with little success.

"Here they come" Santana called out as Noah and Finn strolled into the airport. Noah as confident as ever and Finn seemingly avoiding eye contact with everyone and wringing his hands together.

Kurt broke free from his dads embrace and dashed up to his boyfriend, who caught him in his muscular arms.

"Slow down there, Princess" Noah chuckled into Kurt's neck. "We'll see each other again soon, it's not like it's forever" he continues as he nuzzled deeper, determined to lock the smell of Kurt's scent into his memory.

"It's going to feel like it" Kurt pouted as he pulled back slightly to wipe his tears away. "You're not ready to be alone. I could stay, that's it, I'm staying" Kurt rambled.

"Like hell you are, you are getting on that plane and having the best life you possibly can, Kurt. That's what I need you to do for me" Noah said sternly. If Kurt picked up on how his voice wobbled with emotion, he thankfully didn't mention it.

"You sure? Because I would stay if you asked me too" Kurt sniffed as his watery blue-green eyes locked with hazel ones.

"Princess, you healed me completely and gave me another shot at life, go live yours. We'll be back together before we know it" Noah promised and captured his boyfriends lips in a soft but meaningful kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you" Kurt whispered when they broke apart as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey, I'll always be in here" Noah reassured as he pointed to the pale boy's chest. "For as long as you'll have me"

"Always"

"Kurt, we got to go" Brittany called as she started making her way towards the gate. Kurt looked around quickly to see Santana standing next to him, obviously waiting to say goodbye, and Finn and Rachel is what seemed like a very tearful embrace.

"Love you" he whispered as he turned back to his boyfriend.

"Love you too, now go" Noah smiled, which quickly faded when Kurt finally left his arms.

"Take care of yourself, ok" Santana said as she approached Noah, with tears in her eyes. "I mean it, I almost lost you once before and I don't want to have it happen again. Call us anytime, day or night and I promise I'll answer"

"Come here" Noah smiled weakly and grabbed his best friend in his arms and held tightly. "I'll always love you, Panther" he whispered in a cracked voice.

"you too, Tiger"

And then Noah's arms were empty as Santana went and joined Brittany, Rachel and Kurt as they all disappeared from view.

Noah let a few stray tears fall slowly down his cheek as he stood, motionless.

"That was really fucking hard" Finn voice cracked as he walked up beside him with red rimmed eyes.

Noah couldn't speak due to the lump in his throat, so settled for nodding as they both stood there for several minutes.

"Boys" Nora Puckerman's voice came to them as she walked up with Sarah. " You okay?"

"Have they gone? Noah asked, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Just boarded" Burt answered as he approached them and gave them both pats on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Hummel, and Ma, all of you. For everything" Noah sniffed and coughed to clear his throat.

"Not a problem" Carole smiled sweetly at her son and his best friend. "Go do your thing boys"

With that, Finn and Noah looked at each other and smiled as they walked away from the adults and the gate.

"You Okay, dude?" Finn asked curiously as he eyed his best friend.

"I will be. You?"

"Same" he replied with a dopey smile.

"How can I help you" came the voice of a pretty young woman in front of them.

Noah and Finn ground to a halt at the desk and looked at her and then back at each other and smiled widely.

"2 one way tickets on the next available flight to New York please"

_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_

* * *

END!

* * *

**Song - Kelly Clarkson - you found me.**

**there we have it, the end!**

**Left it open for a sequel should I choose to do one.**

**let me just explain a few things that you might find confusing:**

**the grunts down the phone and the 'Nora being ill' excuse were because Finn and Noah were busy packing up Noah's bedroom.**

**the army and university admission was a lie, the lie that Finn didn't think he'll keep.**

**and the reason why Kurt and Noah didn't see much of eachother in the last week was because kurt was busy and Noah was trying to come up with the money to go to New York, which the adults helped pay for (hence why he thanked them at the airport)**

**and I think that's it.**

**Thank you and goodbye.**

**Dame Ditta x**


End file.
